Lux Aeterna
by AngealSword
Summary: TRAD Cloud avait imaginé mille scénarios dans lesquels Zack revenait de la Rivière de la Vie et qu'ils seraient réunis. A présent que c'est fait, il ne sait plus comment réagir. Pourra-t-il soigner ses craintes pour qu'ils soient enfin heureux ?
1. Introitus : Requiem Aeternam

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de **_sono spiacente _**qui m'a gentiment _donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier son histoire_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

**Lux Aeterna**

**Introitus : Requiem Aeternam**

**By Sono spiacente**

Les choses étaient terminées, après que les combats soient finis, après que tous les enfants soient guéris et les dégâts réparés, il n'y avait plus grand-chose que Cloud pouvait faire.

Bien sûr, il y avait le Strife Delivery Service, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait un peu négligé ces derniers temps. En fait, il n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris d'apprendre que ses affaires _marchaient_… Tifa était très douée dans l'art des multiactivitées, il devait lui accorder cela. Et il y avait le Septième Ciel, mais… Cloud en barman ? Cette seule pensée ferait perdre à Tifa la moitié de ses clients. Et il avait rejeté l'offre de Rufus, il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le SOLDAT (surtout parce qu'il n'y avait presque plus de SOLDAT, bien que même s'il y en avait, Cloud n'y aurait pas adhéré).

Si Zack aurait été vivant, il y aurait plus d'excitation. Zack était ouvert et spontané de toutes les façons que Cloud n'était pas… il était joyeux et enthousiaste, Zack se faisait facilement des amis, alors que Cloud avait une certaine tendance à rester derrière et s'isoler. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient si bien ensemble… ils ressemblaient aux couleurs complémentaires et ils se ressemblaient l'un l'autre sur certains points. Zack était la seule personne qui avait été capable de faire sortir Cloud de sa coquille… Mais quand Zack est mort, cette partie de Cloud est morte aussi. Cette partie de lui qui savait comment rire. Il n'y avait plus de raison de rire toute façon.

Ainsi, au lieu de faire la fête comme Zack aurait fait, Cloud s'enferma dans sa chambre à l'étage du Septième Ciel et attendit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il espérait que ça arriverait bientôt.

* * *

Incidemment, il est vraiment venu. Il est arrivé avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, un large sourire et de longs membres. Il est arrivé avec enthousiasme et avec un grand rire… il est arrivé sous la forme de Zack Fair lui-même, la dernière personne que Cloud s'était attendu à voir.

Cloud sortit de sa chambre quatre jours après, surtout parce qu'il commençait à vraiment avoir faim. Tifa lui donna un sandwich et un verre d'eau, lui dit qu'il ne ressemblait à rien et le laissa ensuite tranquille pour qu'il mange sa nourriture qui avait un gout de cendre sur sa langue. Zack entra.

Il était méconnaissable au début car un capuchon camouflait ses yeux et une partie de son visage. Ce ne fut que quand il vint s'asseoir à côté de Cloud et qu'il retira son capuchon que le blond le reconnut.

Cloud avait imaginé mille scénarios dans lesquels Zack revenait et qu'ils étaient réunis, mais maintenant que c'était une réalité, Cloud ne voulait pas le croire. Une bouffée de colère monta en lui et il lâcha son verre, ignorant les coups d'œil scandalisés des autres clients alors que les morceaux de verre s'éparpillaient sur le sol du bar.

**« - Comment oses-tu. » **Dit-il, d'une voix froide et contrôlée. **« - Comment oses-tu venir me voir en ayant son visage. »**

**« - Hé ho. » **Dit le Zack-imposteur, en levant les mains. **« - Je ne suis pas… »**

Mais Cloud ne l'écouta pas, le repoussant. Ses mains tremblaient de rage et de choc. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était juste une farce ou quelque chose d'autre, mais il détestait que l'on exploite sa faiblesse. Se présenter à lui en arborant le visage de son amant décédé, c'était bas et cruel. Il _détestait_.

**« - Cloud, attends… »**

Une main se posa sur son bras et l'ignora, se dégageant avec brusquerie tout en repoussant l'imposteur. Sa force l'envoya percuté un mur et Zack semblait passablement inquiet.

**« - Ne me touche pas. » **Gronda Cloud. L'homme qui avait le visage de Zack hésita.

**« - Hé Cloud… nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il eut l'impression que l'univers s'arrêtait.

**« - Qu… » **Cloud déglutit. **« - Qu'as-tu dit ? » **Il regrettait vaguement de ne pas pouvoir donner plus de volume à sa voie, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le Zack-imposteur devant lui baissa les mains et sembla impuissant, l'incertitude s'inscrivant sur son visage.

**« - J'ai dit, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cloud sentit son estomac se contracter, subitement nausséeux, et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Zack (parce que ça devait être Zack, qui d'autre pourrait-il être ?) s'accroupi devant lui.

**« - Est-ce que tu vas… »**

**« - Que se passe-t-il ici au nom d'Ifrit ? » **Demanda Tifa, d'une voix irritée. **« - Si tu casses quelque chose tu vas… »**

Elle regarda Zack et ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle refermait la bouche avec un claquement de dents.

**« - Oh. »**

Cloud perdit connaissance.

* * *

Plus tard (beaucoup plus tard), Cloud se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il faisait sombre, mais il pouvait entendre les conversations étouffés provenir du bar en dessous. Zack était assit au sol, sous la fenêtre de Cloud et regardait le clair de lune à travers la vitre.

Cloud se redressa. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Zack se posaient sur lui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea pour allumer la lumière… après un long moment, Zack parla.

**« - Ils m'ont dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te touche. »**

Cloud voulut parler, mais ce fut une quinte de toux qui sortit de sa bouche. Quand ça lui passa, il se racla la gorge et essaya de nouveau : **« - Je n'ai permis à personne de me toucher depuis presque trois ans. »**

**« - Sauf les enfants. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. Il n'était pas sûr que Zack pouvait le voir, mais ça n'importait pas… son silence était une réponse. Il ne voulait pas essayer d'expliquer la différence entre l'étreinte d'un enfant et celle d'un adulte… et même s'il pouvait verbaliser cela, il n'était pas sûr que Zack comprenne.

Ils restèrent silencieux un autre long moment. **« - Aeris est morte. » **Dit finalement Zack, d'une voix neutre. Cloud resta silencieux à nouveau. **« - C'est drôle. Alors que je faisais la route jusqu'ici, je pensais à la liste qu'elle m'avait donnée, juste avant que je ne parte. J'espérais presque… »**

Zack s'interrompit. Cloud comprit.

Après une autre pause (ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de tant parler) Cloud parla. **« - Comment… es-tu arrivé ici ? » **Demanda-t-il. Zack eut un faible demi-sourire et secoua la tête, se levant et s'approchant du lit de Cloud.

**« - Un autre jour. » **Dit-il. Il paraissait las.

**« - Bien. » **Chuchota Cloud. Il y a bien longtemps, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se cacher quelque chose l'un à l'autre. Cloud espérait que Zack n'ait pas oublié.

**« - Bonne nuit, beauté. » **Dit Zack en sortant et refermant la porte derrière lui.

**« - Bonne nuit. » **Murmura Cloud.

Le claquement léger de la porte lui donna envie de crier.

_A suivre…_


	2. Kyrie Eleison

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 2**

**Kyrie Eleison**

**By Sono spiacente**

Quand Cloud se réveilla le matin suivant, il ne bougea pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et retint son souffle, ayant peur qu'un simple mouvement ou une forte expiration puisse chasser le beau rêve. Il regarda fixement le plafond, les doigts serrés autour de ses couvertures, mais une partie de lui croyait que cette sorte de miracle était seulement réalisée dans les histoires pour enfants et les films. Donc Cloud attendait avec hésitation jusqu'à ce qu'un rire se fasse entendre dans les escaliers. Le rire de Zack, qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Cloud expira doucement.

_Zack était ici. C'était réel._

Quand Cloud entra dans la cuisine, il trouva assit autour de la table ronde que Tifa utilisait lors des "repas de famille" ou quand ils avaient de la compagnie, Yuffie, Zack et Tseng, la présence de ce dernier rendait Cloud mal à l'aise malgré que l'homme ait rompu tout lien avec la Shinra. Ils devinrent silencieux quand Cloud entra, ce qui signifiait qu'ils parlaient de lui.

**« - Uhh… bonjour. » **Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cafetière que Tifa avait posée sur le comptoir. Comme si ce n'était pas assez étrange que Zack (qui était censé être _mort_) soit là, _Tseng_ était là lui aussi. Dans sa cuisine. Buvant du café. Cloud se passa une main dans ses mèches blondes et avala deux gorgées de café.

**« - Tu vas bien, Cloud ? » **Demanda Tifa. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

**« - Parfaitement. Je suis désolé d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. »**

**« - Je crois que tu mérites de dormir ainsi de temps en temps. »** Répondit Tifa, en nettoyant sa tasse à café. Cloud regarda les mains de son amie, ses articulations étaient blanches.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » **Dit-il doucement. Tifa desserra sa prise sur la tasse.

**« - Je ne le suis pas. »**

Cloud croisa ses yeux et sourit… un sourire timide et fugitif, mais sans aucun doute un sourire. Zack baissa les yeux vers la table.

Il y eu un moment de silence maladroit avant que Cloud parle à nouveau. **« - Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup de livraisons à faire. » **Ce qui voulait dire : _je suis prêt à faire face au monde. _Tifa lui fit un léger signe de tête.

**« - Oui, il y en a. » **Un autre message silencieux : _es-tu sûr ? _**« - Peut-être que tu devrais commencer lentement. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **La voix de Cloud fut plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu… ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Tifa, mais il en avait assez d'être traité comme s'il était fragile. **« - Je vais bien, Tifa. »**

**« - Tu as perdu connaissance hier. Tes géostigmates ont été soignés depuis seulement cinq jours et tu as été **_**poignardé**_** il y a six jours. As-tu oublié ? Sephi… »**

**« - Ca suffit. »**

Ce fut Zack qui prit le relais, avec une étincelle d'irritation dans les yeux. **« - Il peut faire une livraison, voir comment ça se passe. Vous vous disputerez ensuite. »**

**« - Nous ne nous disputons pas. » **Répondit Cloud, alors que dans le même temps Tifa dit : **« - Merci Zack. »**

Tseng avait disparu pendant l'échange, ce qui ne surpris personne, il avait l'habitude d'apparaître et de disparaître chaque fois qu'il le jugeait opportun. De toute façon, il n'était pas venu pour parler affaire, juste pour vérifier de ses propres yeux la réapparition soudaine de Zack. Cloud se demanda brièvement si Zack savait qu'il avait été _mort_ pendant trois ans.

Zack suivit Cloud jusqu'au bureau où Tifa prenait les livraisons. **« - Livreur, hein ? » **Fit-il, en prenant le carnet avec "Strife Delivery Service" imprimé sur la couverture. **« - Pas un travail très séduisant pour un ex-soldat. »**

**« - Je n'ai jamais été un Soldat. » **Dit Cloud, prenant le carnet des mains de Zack et le feuilletant. **« - C'est juste quelque chose pour m'occuper. Et c'était ton idée de toute façon. »**

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Zack sur lui alors qu'il cherchait une livraison. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, Cloud lisant les messages et Zack observant Cloud. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup changé, mais Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que Zack voyait de lui.

Finalement, il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Zack. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que Zack pensait et c'était une étrange confusion, parce qu'avant, ils savaient toujours ce que l'autre pensait. Ils étaient capables de se lire d'un simple coup d'œil. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes puis Zack parla.

**« - Peux-tu m'emmener à… cet endroit ? »**

Cloud cligna des yeux. **« - La falaise ? »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - C'est ça. »**

Est-ce que cela pouvait être bizarre de vouloir aller à l'endroit où il était _mort_ ? Mais Cloud n'aurait jamais été capable de refuser cela à Zack. **« - D'accord. » **Dit-il en déposant le carnet sur le bureau. **« - Je peux commencer les livraisons demain. »**

Le trajet sur Fenrir se fit dans un silence tendu, inconfortable. Quand Cloud avait accepté de conduire Zack à la falaise, il ne s'était pas attendu à passer vingt minutes avec Zack appuyé contre son dos. Il devait puiser dans sa volonté et chaque fibre de sa concentration pour ne pas craquer. Donc ils furent le trajet en silence, du moins jusqu'à ce que Cloud arrête la moto et que Zack aperçoive son épée.

**« - Aww, quooi ?! » **S'exclama-t-il en sautant de la moto et en retirant son épée de la terre. **« - Mon épée ! Qu'est-ce qui est **_**arrivé**_**, mec ? »**

Cloud baissa la tête. **« - Ca me faisait… mal. De la brandir. »**

Zack soupira et leva l'épée pour pouvoir l'examiner à la lumière du soleil. **« - Je suppose que je peux le comprendre… mais **_**mec**_**. » **Dit-il avec une moue exagérée, qui semblait déplacée sur son visage d'habitude joyeux. **« - Elle est… rouillée. Et sale. Je crois qu'une partie de mon âme vient juste de mourir. »**

Cloud resta silencieux et à son crédit, il fallut seulement deux ou trois secondes à Zack pour réaliser sa faute. **« - Bien, j'ai choisi un mauvais jeu de mot. » **Dit-il en posant son épée par terre. **« - Désolé. »**

**« - Il n'y a pas de mal. » **Dit Cloud.

Zack alla s'asseoir au bord de la falaise et après un moment, Cloud le rejoignit. **« - Alors… que s'est-il passé ? Depuis que je … suis parti. »**

**« - Tu as le temps ? C'est une longue histoire. »**

Zack rigola. **« - Qu'ai-je d'autre à faire ? » **Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla être sur le point de toucher le genou de Cloud, mais il ne le fit pas. Cloud se détendit.

**« - Bien… après que tu… sois parti, je… et bien, je suis devenu toi. Ton héritage vivant, mais un peu plus poussé. J'avais tous ces souvenirs… je me suis souvenu avoir été à Nibelheim, mais je m'en suis souvenu comme si j'étais un SOLDAT 1 ère classe. Je croyais que j'étais un ex-Soldat, mais j'étais juste… je vivais tes souvenirs en fait… c'est encore un peu vague. De toute façon, je suis devenu un mercenaire… j'ai collaboré avec un groupe Anti-Shinra, AVALANCHE. Pendant une mission avec eux, j'ai rencontré Aeris… elle était recherché par les Turcs, mais nous l'avons aidé à s'enfuir. Elle est venue avec nous pendant que nous pourchassions Sephiroth. Il avait volé la Matéria Noire… Elle a voulu l'arrêter, mais… ça n'a pas marché. »**

Cloud marqua une pause et respira profondément. **« - Elle était une magnifique personne. Une des plus gentille, des plus sincère que je connaissais. Peut-être que je l'ai aimé. Aeris… elle était une de ces personnes que tout le monde aime. »**

**« - Je sais. »** Murmura Zack. Cloud sourit doucement.

**« - Elle a disparu après cela. Nous l'avons retrouvée alors qu'elle priait à Forgotten City… » **Cloud déglutit, essayant de faire disparaître le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge. **« - Elle a levé les yeux… tu sais cet air qu'elle a quand elle veut dire quelque chose ? Mais… Sephiroth était là… il l'a tué. D'un coup. »**

**« - J'ai dû lutter contre un clone de Jenova… puis j'ai déposé Aeris dans la Rivière de la Vie. Ce n'est que plus tard que nous avons compris ce qu'elle faisait à Forgotten City. Elle en savait beaucoup plus que nous et a compris ce que Séphiroth planifiait quand il a volé la Matéria Noire. Elle était une Cetra, la dernière de sa race, tu le savais ? Elle avait une Matéria Blanche, elle la gardait dans ses cheveux. Avec la Matéria Noire, Sephiroth a fait venir le Météore, Aeris le savait. C'est ce qu'elle faisait à Forgotten City. »**

**« - Holy. » **Murmura Zack, sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement respectueux. Cloud fit un signe de tête.

**« - Elle a appelé Holy. C'était la seule qui était assez forte pour combattre le Météore…. Mais c'était trop tard. Quand elle a jeté la Matéria, le Météore était déjà trop près et Holy a presque perdu ce duel… je supposais que Sephiroth était dans le Cratère Nord. Je suis allé là-bas et je me suis battu contre lui… je l'ai vaincu ainsi que Jenova, mais les cellules de Jenova sont entrées dans la Rivière de la Vie. Ça l'a contaminé. Quand je suis sorti du Cratère, Holy et le Météore s'affrontaient encore au-dessus de la Planète… et ensuite… je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi, mais la Rivière de la Vie elle-même a coulée de la planète et a repoussé le Météore pour que Holy puisse le détruire. Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose qu'Aeris a quelque chose à voir avec cela. »**

Cloud marqua une pause de nouveau et ferma les yeux. C'était pénible de se souvenir, et honteux également, parce que d'une certaine façon ça signifiait que les géostigmates étaient de sa faute. C'était une partie de l'histoire qu'il ne voulait pas partager, mais il voulait être honnête avec Zack.

**« - Nous… **_**J**_**'ai cru que c'était fini. Sephiroth n'était pas mort, mais je le croyais… je me suis trompé. La contamination de la Rivière de la vie a provoqué quelque chose… appelé les géostigmates. Les cellules souillées de Sephiroth ont envahi les corps des gens de Migdar qui avait été juste au-dessus du Météore… et les géostigmates ont été le résultat de l'énergie d'esprit luttant pour détruire Jénova. Je l'avais aussi… au niveau de l'épaule et de mon bras gauche. » **Cloud sourit, une expression légère et dépourvue d'humour. Zack resta silencieux et le regarda.

**« - Quand les gens sont morts des géostigmates, leurs âmes ont modifiés la Rivière de la Vie et Sephiroth voulait utiliser cette énergie pour reprendre la Planète. Il était… **_**furieux**_**. Il avait des clones. Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. Ils avaient reçu la Rivière de la vie souillée et dès qu'ils entreraient en possession de la tête de Jenova, l'un d'entre eux deviendrait Sephiroth. Ils l'ont trouvé… la tête je veux dire. C'est Kadaj qui s'est transformé. Il en était **_**fier**_**… j'ai lutté contre Sephiroth de nouveau, et je l'ai vaincu encore une fois. Kadaj est redevenu lui-même et il… » **Une longue pause. Finalement, Zack parla.

**« - Il… ? »**

**« - Je comprends sa douleur, aussi honteux que cela veut dire. » **Dit Cloud. **« - Toute l'entièreté de sa vie a été concentré autour de Sephiroth, organisant la Réunion… la prise de la Planète. Et il a disparu. Il avait réussi à devenir Sephiroth, mais finalement, il a échoué… il était perdu… il est mort dans mes bras. Je l'ai regardé rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. »**

**« - Et… ça a été fini ? » **Demanda Zack avec hésitation. Cloud secoua la tête.

**« - Non. Loz et Yazoo étaient toujours vivants. Ils m'ont tirés dessus… je crois qu'il y a eu une explosion et ensuite, je suis mort. »**

Zack cligna des yeux. **« - Tu… quoi ? »**

**« - Je suis mort. » **Cloud rigola presque de la perplexité sur le visage de Zack. **« - Je me souviens de la blancheur et de la chaleur… et la voix d'Aeris. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas encore mon tour et elle m'a ramené. Je me suis réveillé dans l'église… dans l'eau, entouré par les orphelins. Quand j'ai vaincu Sephiroth, je devine… la pluie a commencé à tomber. La pluie de la Rivière de la Vie. Elle a guérit les géostigmates… » **Cloud marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils. **« - J'ai vu Aeris… et toi. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas seul. Et ensuite… vous avez disparu. »**

**« - Moi ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - C'était il y a cinq jours. »**

Zack resta un moment silencieux et Cloud ne parla plus. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup, surtout pour Zack, qui aimait les choses simples. Finalement, il bougea, se pencha en avant sur ses genoux et regardant Cloud.

**« - Alors… attends. Bien. Reviens sur la partie où Sephiroth est méchant. »**

Cloud rigola. Cela lui faisait étrange de rire, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis que Zack était mort. **« - Tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand nous étions à Nibelheim, Sephiroth a trouvé des rapports d'Hojo et de Gast. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils disaient… mais quand il est parti, il était différend. Plus sombre, furieux. Il a tué la plupart des habitants… il t'a blessé, ainsi que Tifa, et ensuite, nous avons été pris par Hojo. Tu sais la suite. » **Le rire disparu. Zack semblait pensif.

**« - Ca a été une longue période, n'est-ce pas ? » **Dit-il.

**« - Tu peux le dire. »** Répondit Cloud.

Après une autre pause, Zack bougea de nouveau. **« - J'ai remarqué que Midgar était différente. C'est à cause du Météore, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Cloud pencha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à Zack. **« - Tu es plutôt… peu réceptif. »**

**« - Un peu submergé à dire vrai. » **Gloussa Zack. **« - J'assimile encore les informations. Ca fait beaucoup à comprendre. »**

**« - Désolé. » **Cloud regarda au loin. Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel maintenant, et il pencha la tête en arrière, appréciant la chaleur sur ses épaules. **« - Trois ans… j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. »**

**« - J'arrive à peine à le croire. » **Le murmure était dit trop doucement pour être entendu. **« - Je ne sais pas… trois ans. C'est une longue période. »**

Cloud respira profondément et changea de sujet. **« - Comment es-tu revenu, Zack ? » **Demanda-t-il. **« - Je… je t'ai regardé mourir, juste ici et trois ans plus tard tu reviens. Comment ? »**

Zack soupira. **« - Je ne sais pas… vraiment. » **Dit-il en observant Midgar. **« - Je me souviens de la blancheur et du sentiment de paix et ensuite, je me suis réveillé nu dans un laboratoire du Wutai. Je me suis trouvé des vêtements… j'ai menti, volé et fais de l'auto-stop durant tout le chemin à Rocket Town, Nibelheim, Costa del Sol. Et ensuite ici. »**

**« - Menti, volé et fais de l'auto-stop ? » **Cloud haussa un sourcil. **« - C'est… différend de toi. »**

**« - Je ne trouvais pas ça important ! » **S'exclama Zack. **« - C'était pas mal, parce que je… » **Il s'interrompit, comme s'il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Cloud savait le sentiment.

**« - Tu … ? » **Souffla-t-il doucement. Zack marmonna et Cloud se pencha légèrement. **« - Zack… »**

**« - Parce que j'allais te retrouver. » **Marmonna Zack.

Oh.

* * *

Le téléphone portable de Cloud sonna, il le sortit de sa poche et vit que c'était Tifa qui l'appelait. Il l'ouvrit. **« - Ouais ? »**

**« - Ne me fais pas "ouais", Strife. »** Dit Tifa. **« - Vous êtes partis depuis cinq heures les garçons. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas morts. »**

**« - On est vivants et on va bien. » **Dit Cloud. Zack tendit la main, faisant un geste vers le téléphone et Cloud le lui tendit. Les téléphones n'étaient pas vraiment son truc de toute façon.

**« - Hé beauté. » **Dit Zack, il rigola ensuite. **« - Non, je n'ai pas enlevé ton livreur. Nous évoquions juste des souvenirs… ouais, il me l'a dit… quoi ? Combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas, une heure, peut-être une heure et demie ? C'est la valeur de trois années à rattraper… vraiment ? » **Zack regarda Cloud en haussant un sourcil. **« - Non je ne savais pas… il a rigolé aussi, aurais-je des points pour ça ? » **Il gloussa mais s'interrompit brusquement. **« - Non, attends. Répète de nouveau ? » **Il regarda à nouveau Cloud avec de grand yeux et Cloud regarda au loin, ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il comptait annoncer à Zack ses… petits problèmes. **« - Ouais, reste en ligne. »**

Zack lui donna un coup de coude, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer quand Cloud se tendit. **« - Tifa veut te parler. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Cloud prit le téléphone. **« - Allo ? »**

**« - Tu as **_**rigolé ? **_**» **S'exclama Tifa. **« - Je ne t'ai plus entendu rire, tu trésailles seulement, Zack t'as fais rire dès son premier jour depuis son retour. Pas mal. »**

**« - Uhh… désolé ? »**

**« - Est-ce que vous rentrerez à la maison pour le dîner ? »**

Cloud couvrit le téléphone de sa main. **« - Rentrerons-nous pour dîner ? »**

Zack sourit. **« - Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais peut-être t'emmener dîner. C'est ce que j'ai fais quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? » **Cloud rougit légèrement et relâcha le téléphone, jetant un coup d'œil à Zack qui essayait de ne pas sourire.

**« - Non, nous ne rentrerons pas dîner. »**

Zack sourit.

_A suivre…_


	3. Sequentia : Dies Irae

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

* * *

_**Merci à yaoi-girl38 et Redfoxline pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 3**

**Sequentia : Dies Irae**

**By Sono spiacente**

Ce ne fut que le jour suivant que Zack put parler à Tifa seul à seule. Pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé emmener Cloud dîner, le voir sourire et rire ressemblait à un miracle, surtout maintenant que Zack savait la pleine mesure de comment il était devenu après tout ces évènements. Sauf… il _l'avait_ presque perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait manqué trois ans de la vie de Cloud. Il avait manqué la transformation de l'innocent garçon naïf en ce bel homme que Cloud était devenu. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Zack de regretter les choses, mais ces années manquantes le remplissaient de tristesse.

Quand Cloud parti pour sa première livraison, Zack trouva Tifa au bar en train de laver des verres. Il s'assit au comptoir et la regarda pendant quelques temps, pas vraiment sûr de comment commencer.

**« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » **Demanda Tifa. **« - Tu es trop calme. »**

**« - Je pensais à Cloud. » **Dit Zack. Tifa n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on avait besoin de mentir.

**« - Oh ? »** Tifa s'appuya contre le comptoir et déposa le verre qu'elle essuyait. **« - Comment ça ? Vous aviez l'air de vous amuser hier. »**

**« - Nous l'avons fait. » **Dit Zack, souriant à ce souvenir. **« - Son sourire m'avait manqué. »**

**« - A moi aussi. » **Répondit doucement Tifa.

Zack baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux. **« - Je suis désolé. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Tifa rigola. **« - Ne sois pas désolé parce que tu peux faire sourire Cloud. Il a besoin de ça, les choses n'ont pas été facile pour lui. »**

Exactement ce que Zack attendait. **« - C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler en fait. » **Dit Zack, serrant ses mains en poing tout en levant les yeux vers Tifa. **« - Il m'a dit… tout ce qui était arrivé depuis ma mort… mais… il m'a dit tant de choses terribles… comment il était là quand Aeris est morte, observant Sephiroth abattre les habitants de Nibelheim, vaincre Jenova ainsi que les géostigma et la mort de Kadaj. Et aussi la **_**mort**_**, je veux dire, il est **_**mort**_** et est revenu mais durant tout ce temps… il n'avait aucune émotion. Il n'avait même pas l'air affecté. Il raconté l'histoire comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre… » **Zack baissa à nouveau les yeux. **« - Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Tifa ? »**

Tifa le regarda un long moment, tournant sa serviette dans ses mains. **« - Ca a commencé quand tu es mort, je pense. »** Dit-elle finalement, d'une voix douce. **« - Cloud n'a jamais été une personne très émotionnelle, même quand nous étions enfants. Enfin… ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Il ressent les émotions négatives. La culpabilité, la douleur, la perte, la colère. Il les ressent fortement… mais Cloud a toujours été assez radin de son bonheur. »**

**« - Sauf avec moi ? »**

Tifa fit un signe de tête. **« - Sauf avec toi. Mais finalement, tu es sa faiblesse. et quand tu es parti… il a fermé son cœur à toute personne. Il a arrêté de rire et ensuite, il a cessé de sourire également. Il a cessé de parler… il ressentait tellement de culpabilité pour ta mort que ça le rongeait **_**complètement**_** au point de se dire qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'être heureux. Et après, Aeris est morte et il a dut se battre contre Sephiroth… le Séphiroth qu'il avait tant admiré et quand tout a été terminé, il n'a plus été le même. »** Tifa soupira et posa la serviette et s'appuya ensuite à travers le bar pour observer Zack. **« - Je crois qu'il t'attendait juste. »**

**« - Hein ? » **Zack leva brusquement les yeux, croisant ceux de Tifa. **« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Je ne crois pas qu'il le savait, mais il attendait. »** Dit-elle. **« - Nous n'avons jamais été capable de lui arracher plus de trois phrase au cours de ses dernières années, et lors de ton deuxième jour ici, tu le fais parler durant une heure entière ? Le gosse t'aime Zack. Il t'a toujours aimait. Il t'attendait. »**

**« - Il n'a pas…. » **Zack se racla la gorge, repoussant une bizarre montée de jalousie. **« - Il n'a jamais été avec personne ? Il s'est écoulé trois ans, enfin… »**

Tifa secoua la tête. **« - Personne et ce n'est pas les occasions qui ont manqués. Mais c'était un vrai ermite. » **Elle sourit et se pencha pour planter un baiser sur le front de Zack. **« - Si quelqu'un peut ramener son ancien lui, c'est toi. »**

**« - Mais… il ne me permettra pas de le toucher. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas… » **Zack s'interrompit, mal à l'aise et Tifa soupira de nouveau.

**« - C'est arrivé juste après ta mort également. Il… il me l'a expliqué une fois, pourquoi il permet aux enfants de le prendre dans les bras mais pas moi ou ses autres amis. Il a dit que c'était parce que les enfants le font simplement parce qu'ils le veulent, mais les adultes le font pour transmettre une émotion. Et il ne voulait pas de ça, des émotions. Donc il a cessé de permettre aux gens de le toucher. » **Elle haussa les épaules. **« - Je crois qu'il est un peu hypersensible maintenant. Il a été en mal de contact trop longtemps. »**

Son expression était neutre, mais ses yeux démontraient une grande tristesse. Zack lui prit la main et enlaça leurs doigts ensembles, regardant le contraste entre leurs deux peaux. **« - Tu te soucie vraiment de lui, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Tifa sourit doucement. **« - Oui. » **Dit-elle. **« - Je le détestais quand nous étions enfants, mais maintenant… »**

**« - L'aimes-tu ? »**

**« - Je l'aime comme une amie. » **Dit-elle. **« - Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui… ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. »**

Zack soupira et caressa sa main avec son pouce. **« - Je suis désolé. » **Dit-il à nouveau. **« - Et merci. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Tifa paraissait surprise.

**« - Pour s'occuper de lui, évidemment. » **Zack sourit. **« - Et il se soucie de toi aussi. »**

Tifa rigola. **« - Évidemment. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. » **Elle serra la main de Zack. **« - Donne-lui du temps, okay ? »**

**« - Il m'a attendu trois ans. » **Dit Zack. **« - Le moins que je puisse faire pour lui en échange, c'est d'attendre. »**

**« - Attendre quoi ? »**

Cloud était sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux ébouriffé par le vent et beaucoup trop séduisant.

**« - Rien. » **Dit Tifa alors que Zack était à court de mot. **« - Comment s'est passé la livraison ? »**

**« - Bien. » **Dit Cloud en relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur son front. **« - Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? » **Il désigna leurs mains jointes. Zack la lâcha immédiatement.

**« - Non. » **Dit-il. **« - Tu as faim ? »**

Cloud le regarda soupçonneusement. **« - … non. » **Dit-il. **« - J'ai mangé sur le chemin du retour. »**

Zack regarda l'horloge qui indiquait midi passé, et Zack se sentit un peu bête. **« - Oh. » **Bien sûr que Cloud avait mangé. Cloud haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans les poches.

**« - Je vais aller poser ça et prendre une douche. » **Dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Tifa et Zack échangèrent un regard et quelques instants plus tard, Zack bondit pour le suivre.

**« - Donc nous sommes du même âge maintenant, hein ? » **Demanda Zack, en promenant ses doigts le long de la bibliothèque alors qu'il suivait Cloud dans le bureau. Cloud haussa les épaules.

**« - Je suppose. J'étais trois ans plus jeune. »**

**« - Donc nous devons être de force égale. » **Dit Zack. **« - Nous devrions nous affronter. Voir si je peux te battre encore. »**

Cloud sourit. **« - J'en doute. »**

Zack se moqua. **« - Ne sois pas trop confiant, Strife. » **Prévint-il, mais ses yeux riaient. **« - Je me souviens encore de certains de mes vieux trucs. »**

Avec un autre petit sourire et en levant les yeux au ciel, Cloud prit un dossier et commença à noter sa livraison. Zack fit le tour de la pièce, regardant les photos où Cloud était toujours absent sauf sur une. **« - Timide pour les photos ? » **Demanda Zack en regardant une photo de Tifa avec deux enfants qui semblaient âgés de huit ans.

**« - Mm. » **Répondit évasivement Cloud. Zack se retourna et le regarda fixement avec un sourcil levé jusqu'à ce que Cloud lève les yeux vers lui. **« - Non. C'était pendant le geostigma… je ne vivais pas ici à cette époque. Je vivais à l'église. »**

**« - Oh. »** Zack regarda à nouveau la photo, la caressant du bout des doigts à travers le cadre et il se tourna à nouveau quand il entendit Cloud bougeait. **« - Tu vas prendre une douche ? »**

**« - Ouais. Tu peux attendre dans ma chambre si tu veux. » **Déclara l'homme blond. Zack fit un signe de tête.

L'attente dans la chambre de Cloud fut ennuyeuse, comme Zack l'apprit bientôt (bien qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment surpris de trouver la chambre de Cloud dépourvu de décoration). Cloud n'avait jamais aimé les accessoires superflues (ou peut-être qu'il était juste un bon officier). Zack regarda tous ses livres (trois), regarda dans ses tiroirs (deux et presque vides) et regarda dans son armoire (contenant des vêtements ennuyeux). Quand Cloud revint de la salle de bains, Zack était allongé sur le lit avec ses mains croisées sur la poitrine, faisant semblant d'être mort d'ennui.

**« - Umm… Zack ? » **Dit Cloud, en lançant sa serviette mouillé au visage de son ami et en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Zack enleva la serviette et regarda avec un intérêt non dissimulé le corps nu de Cloud.

**« - Ouais ? »**

**« - Tu es bizarre. »**

**« - Ouais. » **Il sentait le regard de Zack sur lui, en dépit du fait qu'ils étaient du même âge maintenant, Cloud se dépêcha de mettre un pantalon, déclenchant un petit gémissement en provenance de derrière lui. Cloud se retourna.

**« - Quoi ? »**

Zack se redressa. **« - Tu… » **Il se racla la gorge.** « - Tu as grandi. Je me souviens quand tu étais un gosse maigre… » **Il baissa les yeux vers la poitrine de Cloud, admirant les muscles qui étaient apparu depuis. **« - Tu es beau. »**

Cloud rougit et détourna les yeux. **« - Merci. » **Il prit une chemise et l'enfila rapidement, cassant le regard admiratif de Zack. **« - As-tu besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »**

**« - Uh, non. » **Répondit Zack. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Et bien, tu m'as suivi ici… » **Cloud s'assit sur le lit à l'opposé de Zack, assez près pour que leurs genoux se touchent mais pas tout à fait. Le blond avait clairement manqué de contact. **« - De quoi parlais-tu à Tifa ? »**

**« - Toi. » **Fit Zack. Il mentait rarement à Cloud et il ne voulait pas en faire une habitude.

**« - Oh ? » **Cloud appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. **« - Des mauvaises choses je suppose. »**

Avec un gloussement, Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Pas vraiment. Nous avons parler de ton changement … et plusieurs… défauts. »**

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. **« - Évidemment. »**

Zack s'appuya en avant aussi. **« - Puis-je… ? » **Demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers la main de Cloud. Ce dernier frissonna et déglutit, mais acquiesça alors que l'appréhension s'inscrivait sur ses traits. Lentement, soigneusement, Zack glissa sa main dans celle de Cloud et entrelaça leurs auriculaires ensemble, un petit contact, mais intime de tant de façon. Cloud frissonna de nouveau en rencontrant les yeux de Zack.

**« - Cloud. »** Commença Zack. **« - Je voulais… Je suis désolé. C'est ce que je veux dire. Je suis désolé parce que je n'étais pas là, je n'ai pas pu te protéger alors que je t'avais promis que je le ferais et j'ai mis tant de chose sur tes épaules sans même le réaliser… Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » **Murmura Cloud, se penchant presque inconsciemment en avant. Zack fit de même, se déplaçant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres. Zack pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Cloud sur ses lèvres, sa tête lui tourna avec l'oxygène partager et l'excitation, mais Cloud finit par se reculer rapidement, les yeux fermés et les épaules tendus.

**« - Je ne peux pas. » **Sa voix se brisa.

Zack libéra le doigt de Cloud et recula afin de donner à Cloud assez d'espace. **« - Je suis désolé. »**

**« - Non. » **Dit Cloud, respirant profondément et ouvrant les yeux. **« - Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'aurais pas dû… »**

**« - Cloud. » **Zack se pencha pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. **« - Ne t'excuse jamais. J'attendrais, okay ? Je te donnerais autant d'espace que tu auras besoin, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, j'attendrais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer. »**

Cloud expira doucement. **« - Bien. »**

**« - Bien ? » **Zack sourit. **« - Allez, nous devrions descendre, Tifa doit se demander ce que nous fabriquons ici. »**

**« - D'accord. » **Cloud lui offrit un demi-sourire et se leva du lit. A mi-chemin de la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna. **« - Hé, Zack ? »**

**« - Ouais ? » **Zack cligna des yeux.

**« - Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit avant… que tu ne meurs, mais… et je sais que ça va te faire bizarre venant de moi, mais… je t'aime… » **Cloud détourna le regard et Zack sourit.

**« - Ah ouais ? »**

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Hé beauté. »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Je t'aime aussi. »**

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que Zack laissa échapper ses larmes.

_A suivre…_


	4. Sequentia : Tuba Mirum

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

* * *

_Merci à **yaoi-girl38** ; **Mysti Cloud** ; **seoban et ange blond**. _

* * *

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 4**

**Sequentia : Tuba Mirum**

**By Sono spiacente**

Il fallut à Cloud quelques jours pour s'habituer à être un livreur, mais dès qu'il le fit, il fit du bon travail. Malgré les combats occasionnels pour les livraisons particulièrement dangereuses, il pouvait faire quatre livraisons par jour, cinq si la circulation était bonne, trois si c'était dans des villes éloignées de Midgar. Zack et lui tombèrent dans une sorte de routine confortable : Cloud se réveillait à l'odeur du café et au son du rire de Zack dans la cuisine. Il s'habillait, descendait et mangeait puis ensuite partait faire ses livraison pendant que Zack restait au bar pour aider Tifa. Il faisait les courses (ce qui faisait rire Tifa chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'ex-Soldat chargeait de sacs d'épicerie), il faisait le ménage, faisait les comptes et de temps en temps, il jouait avec Denzel et Marlène, qui montaient rapidement dans la Liste de Zack des Personne qu'Il Aimait. Vraiment, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très glorifiant, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Si on lui aurait dit trois ans plus tôt qu'il travaillerait dans un bar pendant que Cloud dirigeait un service de livraison, il aurait bien rit, mais aujourd'hui, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais, il y avait une chose qu'il estimait avoir besoin de faire avant de pouvoir être pleinement satisfait si un jour (cela faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis son retour) il pouvait dénicher Cloud après sa dernière livraison.

**« - Yo, Strife. »**

**« - Ouais ? »**

Cloud était allongé sur le canapé du bureau, remplissant les papiers du jour. Zack s'appuya contre le bureau et essaya de paraître nonchalant.

**« - J'étais en train de penser… »**

Cloud eut un bref rire. **« - Tu es blessé ? »**

**« - Non, tu… » **Zack marqua une pause et cligna des yeux. **« - Viens-tu de plaisanter ? A mes frais ? »**

La rougeur qui apparaît sur le visage de Cloud fut une réponse suffisante. Zack leva les mains au ciel. **« - Par Gaia, je crois que je viens d'être témoin d'un miracle. » **Dit-il avec un ton respectueux et Cloud lui lança son stylo dessus. Zack l'esquiva facilement et sourit.

**« - Bref, comme j'étais en train de dire, j'ai réfléchi un peu plus tôt et je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'emmener à l'église. L'église d'Aeris. »**

L'amusement précédent disparu du visage de Cloud et il se redressa, regardant Zack fixement. **« - Tu veux… allez… quoi ? »**

**« - A l'église. » **Répéta Zack, sérieusement. Il était douloureusement clair pour Cloud qu'il ne plaisantait plus.

**« - Ce n'est plus… comme tu en avais l'habitude. » **Dit Cloud. **« - Ca a beaucoup changé. »**

**« - Je sais. »**

**« - Je veux dire… il y a eu beaucoup de combat. »**

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas juste… »**

**« - Cloud. »**

Zack lui lança _le regard_, celui qui disait "je suis décidé à faire ça et si tu ne m'aides pas, je le ferais moi-même". Cloud connaissait bien ce regard. Il soupira et se recoucha sur le canapé.

**« - Parfait, je t'y emmènerais. » **Zack sourit. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu. »**

**« - Je ne le serais pas. » **Assura rapidement Zack en lui faisant son sourire de marque. **« - Merci, gamin. »**

**« - Je suis du même âge que toi. » **Ronchonna Cloud.

**« - Tu seras toujours "le gamin" pour moi. »**

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel. **« - Rends-moi mon stylo. »

* * *

**

Malgré les avertissements de Cloud, Zack ne s'attendait vraiment pas au chaos qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de l'église. Le toit (qui était déjà bien abimé de son temps) avait presque complètement disparu, il ne restait seulement que quelques poutres. La plupart des bancs d'églises étaient renversés ou cassés même, et une colonne en pierre s'était écroulée. Mais le changement le plus évident et le plus pénible fut que le champ de fleur qui avait orné autrefois le centre de l'église avait disparu, remplacé par un trou rempli d'eau.

**« - Bon sang. » **S'exclama Zack à voix haute, regardant fixement l'absence de fleurs. **« - Je croyais que tu exagérais. »**

**« - Non. » **Une déclaration inutile. Cloud bougea légèrement les pieds, mal à l'aise. **« - Je suis désolé… »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ta faute. » **Déclara Zack.

Cloud secoua la tête, sachant pourtant que Zack ne pouvait pas le voir. **« - Non… c'est la mienne en fait. »**

Zack se retourna pour lui lancer un coup d'œil troublé et Cloud détourna le regard. **« - C'est là… où j'ai combattu contre Kadaj… ensuite, c'est là-bas que l'eau est apparue. La pluie guérissant le geostigma. Tout le monde est venu ici pour la trouver… »**

Il se sentait vraiment coupable, mais ce poids lui fut enlevé des épaules quand Zack sourit et hocha la tête, visitant à nouveau l'église. **« - Cloud, tu as fais du mieux que tu pouvais. Je suis sûr qu'Aeris serait fière de toi. Elle aimait ses fleurs, mais je parie qu'elle t'aimait plus. »**

Cloud rougit. De nouveau. Zack semblait certainement avoir fait cela d'une habitude de le faire rougir.

Quand il reporta à nouveau les yeux sur son ami, il fut surpris de trouver Zack au bord de la piscine naturelle, sans chemise. **« - Zack ? »** S'exclama Cloud, scandalisé. Zack n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique, mais il ne s'était jamais déshabillé en public. Zack rigola et déboucla son pantalon, le faisant tomber au sol et entra ensuite dans l'eau. **« - Zack ! »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Zack était dans l'eau et le regardait. Un rayon de soleil passa à travers le toit en ruine, illuminant les épaules de Zack, et Cloud oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

**« - Umm… »**

Zack rigola. **« - Viens, l'eau est bonne. »**

Cloud s'approcha de la piscine mais resta complètement habillé, préférant plutôt regarder Zack alors qu'il se couchait dans l'eau et se détendait. **« - Tu ne te sens pas… bizarre ? De faire ça ? » **Demanda-t-il. Zack secoua la tête, fermant les yeux.

**« - Non, j'ai l'impression que je peux mieux la sentir ici. »**

Ah. Évidemment. Ce n'était pas un secret que Zack et Aeris avaient été amants longtemps avant que Cloud n'arrive. Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment que Zack soit réceptif à l'esprit d'Aeris. **« - Oh. »** Dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Et ensuite, il émit un _**«**__ O__**h ! »**_surpris quand Zack saisit sa cheville et le tira dans l'eau.

Cloud se redressa, toussant et crachant de l'eau tout en repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux. **« - Tu es un connard. » **S'exclama-t-il, le visage complètement sérieux.

**« - Tu as baissé ta garde. » **Répondit Zack, également sérieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment et ensuite Zack sourit. **« - Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus surpris, hein gamin ? »**

Il y eut un long silence, puis ensuite Cloud sourit. Le sourire de Zack s'élargit, Cloud gloussa et bientôt, ils rirent à gorge déployée, se tenant les côtes et penchant leurs têtes en arrière sous le soleil. Cela lui faisait du bien de rire, une chose que Cloud ne savait pas avoir manqué. L'absence de Zack lui avait longtemps fait mal que la douleur avait cessée, mais maintenant qu'il était revenu, il lui semblait que chaque ombre devenait couleur.

Quand la crise cessa, Cloud s'assit au bord de la piscine et enleva sa chemise, l'étalant au soleil pour la faire sécher. Zack resta dans l'eau, les bras croisé sur le bord de la piscine et regarda Cloud un long moment. **« - Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose. » **Dit-il finalement et Cloud le regarda.

**« - Comme quoi ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Comme… l'espace entre la mort et la vie, je devine. Je me souviens de la blancheur, surtout, mais aussi des morceaux de conversation que j'ai eu avec Aeris… et le sentiment d'urgence, comme si il y avait quelque chose que j'avais oublié de faire. » **Zack secoua la tête, repoussant ses mèches noires de son front. **« - C'est encore un peu vague. Ce sont des flash-back et je rêve beaucoup de ça, mais quand je me réveille, je ne me souviens plus de tout. »**

Cloud resta silencieux quelques temps. **« - Je me souviens que tu me veillais depuis la Rivière de la Vie. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - C'était un loup mais surtout c'était dans ma tête. Je l'entrevoyais du coin de l'œil, mais quand je regardais, tu étais parti. Mais ça me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Même avant que je ne me souvienne… de qui j'étais. »**

Zack rigola, plus maussade qu'auparavant. **« - Ca a l'air d'être quelque chose que je ferais. »**

Cloud sourit, réalisant soudain que c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il ressentait une telle relaxation.

Leur silence n'était pas inconfortable non plus, ils avaient perdu cette gêne et pouvaient maintenant être dans la même pièce et rester silencieux l'un et l'autre sans ressentir le besoin de palier le silence. Ils étaient redevenus comme ce qu'ils étaient avant. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Zack ne regarde ses mains.

**« - Ma peau est ridée. » **Dit-il, faisant bouger ses doigts et se déplaçant pour sortir de l'eau. Il marqua une pause devant Cloud et leva les yeux vers le blond. **« - Hé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu ici, pourquoi j'ai eu une seconde chance de revivre. Mais je sais que je ferais tout pour pas la gaspiller. »**

Cloud lui lança un long regard. **« - Nous irons bien, nous ne souffrirons pas. »** Ce n'était pas une question.

Zack posa la main sur le genou de Cloud. **« - Tout ira bien. » **Promit-il.

Cloud ne se dégagea pas.

_A suivre…_


	5. Sequentia : Rex Tremendae Majestatis

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

* * *

_Merci à **Seoban et ange blond** et **yaoi-girl38**._

* * *

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 5**

**Sequentia : Rex Tremendae Majestatis**

**By Sono spiacente**

C'était la première fois depuis le retour de Zack que Cloud se réveillait dans le silence. D'habitude, il se réveillait au son du rire de Zack et de sa voix chaude, mais aujourd'hui c'était silencieux. C'était étrange et même troublant alors que le silence rappelait à Cloud les trois années qu'il avait passé à l'attendre. Mais il n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment. C'était une chose de rêver d'une journée, ça en était une autre d'imaginer presque entièrement trois semaines. Cloud n'avait pas peur que Zack disparaisse, ça n'arriverait plus.

Mais en dépit de cette certitude, Cloud resta un moment dans le lit, regardant le plafond fixement et jugeant dans son esprit pourquoi Zack _ne pouvait pas être _un rêve. En plus du fait que Cloud portait encore des contusions issu de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient combattus (Cloud avait gagné de justesse, à la consternation de Zack), il y avait aussi les contacts. Cloud savait, quelque part dans son esprit, que Zack ne serait pas capable de garder ses mains dans ses poches. Zack était toujours affectueux, même avant quand il était SOLDAT et Cloud, membre de l'infanterie de la Shinra. A présent, Cloud avait peur des penchants apparents de Zack pour les contacts physiques… mais Zack l'avait apprivoisé avec son amour manifeste de contact en agissant plus subtilement, moins injurieux pour les nerfs crus et sensibles de Cloud. Un contact léger sur ses genoux quand ils étaient assis ou une main posée sur son épaule quand le blond passait près de lui et après trois semaines de ça, Cloud avait commencé à s'ouvrir. Même Tifa avait remarqué que Cloud initialisait de temps en temps les étreintes qu'il donnait à Marlène et il n'hésitait plus quand Tifa posait une main sur lui. Trois semaines avec Zack près de lui et Cloud avait déjà changé.

Quand Cloud entra finalement dans la cuisine, il fut légèrement surpris de trouver Yuffie installée devant une tasse de café à la table de la cuisine. Tifa était assise sur le comptoir et il lui lança un regard curieux.

**« - Zack dort ? » **Demanda Cloud d'une voix encore un peu endormie. Tifa hocha la tête et Cloud désigna la petite ninja. **« - Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de lui donner du café ? » **Demanda-t-il en désignant Yuffie.

Tifa sourit en hochant la tête et désigna la tasse. **« - C'est du déca. »**

**« - Bien. » **Cloud se versa une tasse de café et se retourna, ses yeux s'élargissant une fraction de seconde alors qu'il voyait une silhouette qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. **« - D'où **_**sors-tu**_**, par Holy ? »**

Tseng haussa un sourcil.

**« - C'est Tseng. Il apparaît et disparaît à volonté. » **Dit Tifa, en versant une tasse de café et la posant devant lui. Tseng l'accepta silencieusement.

Un instant plus tard, Zack entra dans la cuisine, se grattant paresseusement la tête. **« - Bonjour. » **Dit-il à l'unisson. **« - Désolé je me suis endormi… Tifa, tu es sûr de vouloir donner de la caféine à elle ? »**

Tiffa roula des yeux et la petite ninja fit la moue. **« - Je ne t'ai pas vu au cours de **_**ces **__**semaines**_** et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? »** Elle déposa sa tasse avec un grand bruit et croisa les bras tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. **« - Je t'aimais mieux avant. »**

Zack sembla légèrement déconcerté. **« - Uh… désolé. »** Dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Yuffie sourit et se leva, enlaçant Zack.

**« - Je savais que tu étais gentil ! » **Dit-elle. Zack sourit mais quand Yuffie se détacha de lui, il emprisonna son poignet dans une prise de fer.

**« - Quooooi ? » **Gémit Yuffie, tentant de se libérer de la prise de Zack. **« - Lâche-moi ! »**

**« - Rends-moi mon portefeuille et je serais satisfait. » **Répondit Zack avec un sourire. Cloud haussa un sourcil, mais Yuffie fit la moue et retira un portefeuille en cuir noir de sa poche de gilet.

**« - Comment as-tu su ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Les perceptions de SOLDAT, beauté. »** Dit-il en reprenant son portement des doigts agiles. **« - Bel essai. Malheureusement, tu seras retirée de **_**la liste**_**. »**

Un blanc se fit autour d'eux.

**« - Allez, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'est impressionné ? C'est une grave insulte ! »** S'exclama Zack en lâchant Yuffie.

Il y eut à nouveau un blanc. Finalement, Cloud eut un petit soupir en réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire. **« - Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné cette bête liste, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

**« - Ce n'est pas bête ! »**

Yuffie sembla intriguée. **« - Quelle liste ? »**

**« - Avant, quand il était dans le SOLDAT, il faisait une liste des gens qu'il aimait sur le moment. On l'a appelé… La Liste des Gens que Zack aime, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » **Fit Cloud en souriant légèrement. **« - Il pensait qu'être dans la liste était **_**une grande considération**_**. »**

**« - C'est ça ! C'est très insultant ! »**

**« - J'étais retiré de la liste à peu près tous les jours. » **Continua Cloud. **« - Mais j'y revenais toujours le matin. »**

Tifa rigola. **« - Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça signifie. Zack, ne boude pas comme ça, ça ne va pas à ton visage. »**

**« - Je t'emmènerais manger une glace si ça t'aide à te consoler. » **Dit Cloud en camouflant un sourire satisfait. Zack roula des yeux.

**« - D'accord pour la glace. » **Dit le SOLDAT. **« - Mais tu es quand même plus dans la liste. »**

Ce ne fut que quand les deux hommes soient sortis de la cuisine que Tifa se rendit compte que Tseng avait de nouveau disparu.

* * *

**« - C'est bizarre comme glace. » **Dit Zack, en léchant les dernières gouttes sur ses doigts. **« - Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir si j'aime. »**

**« - Le sel marin est le meilleur goût qu'il y a. » **Répondit Cloud, en lançant sa serviette dans une poubelle. **« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as jamais goutté auparavant. »**

**« - Qui fait de la glace **_**au sel **_**? » **Demanda Zack. **« - Je veux dire, juste conceptuellement. Qui irait se dire que l'eau océanique ferait une bonne glace. »**

Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle les deux hommes considérèrent la question. **« - Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr en fait. » **Dit Cloud après un moment. **« - Mais ce n'est pas un mal. »**

Zack fit un vague signe de tête en accord avec ça.

**« - Alors, que faisons-nous ? » **Continua le blond. **« - Il est seulement midi et j'ai pris un jour de repos. »**

**« - Je peux penser à quelque chose. » **Dit Zack avec un méchant sourire, mais un regard sévère de Cloud le coupa.

**« - En plus de ça. »**

Un lourd soupir. **« - Parfait… nous pourrions aller à l'église. Voir si Aeris est là pour une conversation. »**

Cloud sourit. **« - Bien. L'église alors. »

* * *

**

C'était le crépuscule quand Cloud et Zack émergèrent de l'église, autant mouillé que joyeux. Ce que Zack avait appelé "converser" était, comme Cloud l'avait tout de suite découvert, simplement une excuse pour se déshabiller et se baigner dans l'eau de la Rivière de la Vie. Et, parce que Zack aimait la compagnie, il avait rapidement attiré Cloud avec lui et après que la poussée initiale d'adrénaline et de s'être éclaboussé, les deux avaient constaté qu'ils avaient retrouvé un peu de l'aisance mutuelle qu'ils avaient autrefois l'un avec l'autre… en plus de leur capacité de parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Zack tenait la taille de Cloud alors qu'ils roulaient loin de l'église en ruine et Cloud ne s'y était pas opposé, perdu dans ses pensées. Leur conversation prolongée avait rendu Cloud vaguement nostalgique du temps qu'il avait passé dans les rangs de la Shinra… pas pour l'expérience en elle-même, mais pour les longues nuits que Zack et lui avaient passés à parler, partageant chaque moment secret et embarrassant. Et, Cloud réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que les autres nuits lui manquaient également, les nuits qu'ils avaient passés en tant qu'amants ou celles qu'il passait dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

C'était d'habitude après des missions particulièrement épuisantes de Zack, où Cloud reconnaissait le vide profond dans les yeux de son ami et il comprenait que Zack n'avait pas besoin de discussion ou de sexe, mais juste une présence et la chaleur rassurante d'une personne à ses côtés. Cloud allait retrouver Zack dans sa chambre aux lumières éteintes et il allait s'allonger à ses côté en prenant Zack dans ses bras et il ne disait rien quand il sentait les larmes de Zack coulaient.

Ce Cloud… le Cloud qui était cinq ans plus âgé et mille fois plus adulte… il voulait à nouveau ça. Le calme et le toucher. Et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de quoi faire avec ça.

Ce fut à cause de cette incertitude que Cloud ne vit pas le camion.

Deux choses arrivèrent simultanément. Zack desserra sa prise autour de la taille de Cloud et un camion de livraison de cinq tonnes vint percuter la roue arrière de Fenrir. Zack et Cloud (séparés par la force de la collision alors que Zack avait détaché sa prise de Cloud) furent éjecté dans les airs comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon. L'épaule de Cloud frappa le sol et il roula sur lui-même avant de se remettre sur pieds, Tsurugi en main et sur le qui-vive, il pouvait sentir un filet de sang sur sa joue, mais ce n'était pas son inquiétude principale.

Le camion avait dérapé en travers de la route et quand Cloud se retourna, il put voir Zack couché près d'un mur en pierre pas loin de Fenrir. Cloud grimaça… Zack avait peut-être été un SOLDAT, mais ils pouvaient subir de graves blessures au niveau de la tête. Même si la Mako présente dans le corps de Zack réparerait les blessures, l'homme pouvait avoir des séquelles.

**« - Oh, putain. » **Maudit Cloud en retirant une matéria verte de la fente de Tsurugi. Il y eut une vague de murmure parmi les spectateurs réunis, mais Cloud les ignora et s'agenouilla à côté de la tête de Zack. **« - Restauration. » **Marmonna-t-il et une sorte de lumière verte enveloppé son ami.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Zack papillonnèrent. **« - Aie. » **Dit-il, en levant une main pour toucher son front.

Cloud semblait inquiet. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Parfaitement. » **Fit Zack en se redressant. **« - Je devrais m'entrainais un peu plus, je suis complètement rouillé. »**

**« - Moi aussi. » **Cloud rangea sa matéria et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon.

**« - Regardez ! » **Cria quelqu'un et ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir un homme d'âge mur boitiller loin du camion. Cloud gronda et s'apprêta à le suivre, mais Zack attrapa son bras et le blond se stoppa.

**« - Rentrons juste. » **Dit Zack d'une voix tranquille.

**« - Tu le laisses **_**s'enfuir **_**?! » **S'exclama Cloud en aidant Zack à se redresser et le regardant avec incrédulité. **« - Ce connard nous a percuté avec **_**un camion**_** et tu le laisses **_**s'enfuir ?**_** »**

Zack était calme, mais son expression se fit sérieuse. **« - S'il te plait. » **Dit-il et Cloud le regarda, Zack n'avait jamais rien demandé, jamais supplier.

**« - … bien. » **Accorda Cloud, réticent.

Ils récupérèrent Fenrir, la moto était endommagée, mais Cloud savait que Cid pourrait facilement la réparer, et ils commencèrent péniblement à marcher en direction du bar, perdu dans leurs propres pensées. L'expression de Zack était indéchiffrable, mais Cloud n'eut pas l'occassion d'y penser trop longtemps alors que le Septième Ciel était en vue.

**« - Bon sang ! » **S'écrira Tifa quand elle ouvrit la porte arrière pour les faire rentrer. **« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes couvert de… Cloud, tu **_**saignes**_** ! »**

**« - Nous avons été percuté par un camion sur le chemin du retour. » **Répondit Cloud, sa bouche n'étant qu'une fine ligne menaçante et familière. **« - Et je ne saigne plus. La Mako m'a aussitôt guérit. »**

**« - Shhh, baisse la voix, nous sommes dehors. » **Dit Tifa en les faisant entrer dans la cuisine. **« - Cloud… non, tu as raison, tu ne saignes plus, mais ton bras va garder une cicatrice. » **Fit-elle en prenant son bras et examinant la blessure qu'il s'était fait en atterrissant sur son épaule. **« - Percuté par un camion, tu dis ? »**

**« - Ouais, un camion de livraison. » **Expliqua Zack, appuyé contre le comptoir. **« - Un grand engin en métal de cinq tonnes au moins. Une bonne poussée d'adrénaline. »**

Cloud roula des yeux et grimaça. **« - **_**Tu**_** considère un accident comme une simple **_**poussé d'adrénaline**_**. »**

Tifa posa une main sur son bras. **« - Allez prendre une douche. » **Ordonna-t-elle. **« - Vous puez le sang. »**

Zack eut un sourire. **« - Bien sûr, bébé. » **Dit-il en tirant Cloud par la manche de son tee-shirt. **« - Nous ne voulons pas faire fuir tes clients. »**

Cloud se dégagea de la prise de Zack alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. **« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas bouleversé ? »**

**« - Par quoi devrais-je être autant affecté ? » **Demanda Zack avec un haussement d'épaule, suivant Cloud dans sa chambre à coucher. **« - Nous sommes vivants, non ? Pourquoi devrais-je en être affecté alors ? »**

**« - Parce que tu aurais pu **_**mourir**_**. » **Déclara Cloud, ouvrant brusquement un tiroir pour prendre des vêtements. **« - L'un de nous… aurait pu mourir, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne porte aucune Plume de Phoenix au-dessus de ta tête et moi non plus ! » **Il secoua la tête et ferma brusquement son tiroir, refusant de rencontrer le regard surpris de Zack. **« - Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux utiliser celle de Tifa. »**

**« - Cloud… »** Commença Zack, mais le claquement de la porte le coupa dans ses paroles. **« - Merde. »**

La salle de bain de Tifa était plus petite que celle de Cloud, mais la douche faisait la même chose. Zack regarda le tourbillon d'eau marron comme la rouille disparaître dans la canalisation, se rendant compte petit à petit que Cloud avait _raison_, merde ! Quand Zack avait été au sommet de sa carrière, quand il était SOLDAT 1ère Classe, peut-être que la mort n'avait pas été une menace… mais maintenant, c'était quelque chose que Zack devait considérer.

**« - Nous aurions pu mourir. » **Dit-il, évaluant les mots. Mort. Il était mort une fois. Et ensuite, il comprit. Il était mort une fois… Cloud l'avait perdu une fois. Cloud connaissait la douleur de perdre quelque chose de cher à son cœur et Zack avait rit de sa peur. Zack venait de comprendre. Il était un bâtard.

Alors que l'eau finissait de disparaître dans le siphon, Zack se sécha, s'habilla et ensuite attendit.

* * *

Zack faisait les cent pas quand Cloud revint de la salle de bain et le blond marqua une pause dans son activité de sécher ses cheveux. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Zack d'être nerveux. Il était confiant, insouciant, jamais nerveux.

**« - Zack ? »** Appela-t-il, en laissant tomber la serviette au sol. Zack arrêta de faire les cent pas et le fixa longuement avec un regard indéchiffrable. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Un bref sourire. **« - Je vais bien. »**

Cloud s'approcha, posant une main sur l'épaule de Zack. **« - Tu sembles effrayé. » **Dit-il et le sourire de Zack sembla vaciller pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre une expression calme.

**« - Tu me touche. » **Dit-il, une note de surprise coloriant sa voix. Cloud hocha lentement la tête, sa main restant sur l'épaule de Zack. Il ne devait pas se demander pourquoi Zack était surpris, il devait revenir au premier sujet.

**« - Pourquoi as-tu peur ? » **Demanda Cloud d'une voix douce. **« - Zack… »**

**« - J'ai réfléchi dans la douche. » **Il prit une profonde inspiration. **« - Je ne l'ai jamais vécu… je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un comme ça, quelqu'un d'aussi proche de moi. Il y a Aeris, mais… c'est différent, je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu étais si affecté… c'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je suis mort et… » **Zack s'interrompit, attendant l'affirmation du blond. Quand rien en vint, il soupira et continua. **« - Je suis désolé… je me suis moqué de toi, de cette peur. Mais… j'y ai pensé, de ce que je ressentirais si je te perdais, et j'ai ressenti. Ça fait mal. »**

Silence. L'expression de Cloud était indéchiffrable.

Un autre profond soupir. **« - Je suis vraiment désolé, Cloud. »**

Zack bougea pour se détacher, mais Cloud resserra sa prise pour que l'homme reste là où il était. L'expression énigmatique qui avait orné le visage du blond avait changé, c'était devenu une sorte de grand désir féroce et _partagé_, et bien qu'il le voulait, Zack n'était pas sûr.

**« - Cloud. » **Dit-il, la voix étant à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement. Il leva la main pour repousser une mèche mouillée du front de Cloud, et parcourut du bout des doigts l'arrondi de son visage jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il y eut une attraction magnétique et Zack s'abaissa vers Cloud pour refaire avec ses lèvres le parcourt de ses doigts.

**« - Cloud. » **Dit-il de nouveau avant que Cloud ne pose ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Zack et appuie ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le plus jeune des deux put à nouveau goûter ce qui lui avait douloureusement manqué et Zack se colla un peu plus contre lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Cloud et remontèrent dans son dos. Zack enterra ensuite son visage dans les cheveux de Cloud et Cloud fit de même contre son épaule.

Zack avait l'impression que le blond tremblait légèrement. **« - Tu vas bien ? » **Demanda-t-il, réticent à le laisser s'éloigner, mais disposé à le faire si Cloud le demandait.

**« - Rien de mal. » **Dit Cloud en entourant Zack de ses bras et posant ses mains contre ses omoplates. **« - C'est… je n'y suis plus habitué. »**

Il lui fallut un long moment, mais progressivement, les tremblements de Cloud se calmèrent et disparurent ensuite complètement. Zack se détacha légèrement pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres contre le front de Cloud et Cloud ferma les yeux, se délectant de la sensation de la bouche de l'homme contre sa peau. C'était ce qu'il lui avait manqué pendant trois ans… le calme, la tranquillité et de sentir la chaleur humaine contre lui. La chaleur de Zack, la chaleur d'un corps qui signifiait qu'il était vivant.

Avant que Cloud ne puisse le remarquer, Zack l'avait fait reculer et le fit se coucher sur le lit. **« - Je… » **Commença Cloud, mais il se fit taire par un bref baiser.

**« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » **Dit Zack en souriant. **« - Tu sembles épuisé, beauté. Ca a été une longue journée. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête et retira son haut. **« - Resteras-tu… ? » **Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. C'était une chose qu'ils avaient fait plusieurs fois auparavant, mais il eut l'impression que c'était nouveau. **« - Ce soir, je veux dire. Maintenant. »**

**« - Evidemment. » **Dit Zack en se glissant sous les draps de Cloud et retirant sa chemise qu'il balança dans la pièce. **« - Viens là. »**

C'était la première fois que Cloud se serrait volontairement contre quelqu'un depuis presque trois ans… mais c'était Zack et il se sentait si bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que se soit vraiment réel. **« - Si c'est un rêve, je sens que je pourrais casser quelque chose. » **Marmonna-t-il contre la clavicule de Zack et il sentit plutôt qu'entendit le rire de l'homme.

**« - Si c'est un rêve, j'aime ton subconscient. »**

_A suivre…_


	6. Sequentia : Recordare, Jesu Pie

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

* * *

_En ce qui concerne les gentilles reviews que je reçois, j'adresse un merci à **Hopefully** ; **seoban et ange blond** et **yaoi-girl38**._

* * *

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 6**

**Sequentia : Recordare, Jesu Pie**

**By Sono spiacente**

Quelques jours plus tard, le Septième Ciel gagna un nouveau client.

Il était grand et chauve, habillé d'un costume sombre et portant une paire de lunette qu'il n'enlevait jamais, malgré l'éclairage sombre du bar. Il venait soir après soir et commandait la même boisson (Whisky de 80 degrés) que Tifa faisait venir du Wutai une fois par mois. C'était une boisson chère, mais l'homme la commandait chaque soir et gardait le même verre durant tout le temps où il restait. De temps en temps quand Tifa fermait, elle trouvait là où il était assit un verre à demi-plein sur la table, seulement vidée de quelques petites gorgées.

C'était un mystère et Tifa n'avait jamais aimé les mystères.

**« - Nello. »** Appela-t-elle en prenant son barman par le coude. **« - Ce n'est pas important, mais tu connais l'homme au costume ? Avec les lunettes de soleil, ressemblant à… »**

**« - Ressemblant à un Turc ? » **Termina Nello, et il secoua la tête. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »**

**« - Tu ne l'as jamais vu auparavant ? Il vient depuis deux semaines, chaque soir sauf le dimanche et je le trouve étrange. »**

**« - Nah. » **Nello évita soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de l'homme. **« - Il ne me semble pas familier. Tu veux que je le vire ? »**

**« - Il n'a rien fait. »** Répondit Tifa, tapotant pensivement sa lèvre inférieure. **« - Surveille-le juste… met Killy sur le coup aussi, mais dis-lui d'être subtile. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il fait. »**

**« - Oui, oui. » **confirma Nello, faisant un signe à la serveuse blond appelée Killy. **« - Soyez tranquille, patron. »**

Mais en dépit d'une autre semaine du même rapport qui disait "il s'assoit juste et observe", Tifa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Zack ne vit pas l'homme qui était dissimulé dans l'obscurité. Il avait été acheté de l'alcool pour réapprovisionner le bar quand un homme entièrement vêtu de noir bondit de l'obscurité d'une allée et posa une main sur la bouche de Zack.

Son premier instinct fut de se saisir de son épée. Zack laissa tomber son sac, se souciant à peine du bruit du verre qui se cassait, mais quand sa main se referma sur du vide, il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme derrière lui, le repoussant.

**« - Ne compte pas me mettre au tapis ainsi, idiot. » **Grogna Zack en avisant le chiffon blanc que l'homme avait lâché. **« - Je suis un ex-Soldat. Fais des recherches avant. »**

Pour ponctuer ses mots, Zack donna un autre coup de pied dans la tête de l'homme, un coup que l'homme esquiva facilement. Une lueur de métal et un coup de genou plus tard, Zack se retrouva avec une coupure sur la joue et un homme évanoui devant lui.

L'homme était plus petit que Zack, blond et avait l'air un peu trop vieux pour être un agresseur, songea Zack alors qu'il fouillait le contenu de ses poches. Généralement, les agresseurs étaient âgés de _moins_ de trente ans.

L'odeur d'alcool était forte dans l'air autour de lui, mais pas assez pour camoufler l'odeur amère qui flottait également dans l'air, une odeur qui lui donna la nausée. Zack inspira profondément, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur, et ses doigts se refermèrent autour d'une petite carte plastifiée qui était dans la poche de l'homme. _Nathan Pratt, Laboratoire Elysium_ et subitement Zack se sentit malade. Il trébucha sur ses pieds, s'éloignant de la forme évanoui et vomit sur le béton.

Quand il eut fini, les contenus de son estomac abandonnés dans l'allée, Zack couvrit son nez contre la puanteur et regarda l'homme blond avec un dégout violent. Il connaissait cette odeur… elle hantait ses cauchemars et la plupart de ses souvenirs.

L'homme sentait la Mako.

* * *

Mais les pièces du puzzle ne furent réunies que trois jours plus tard, quand Cloud revint d'une livraison en puant le sang, sa manche étant entièrement recouverte du liquide poisseux et couleur rouille. Il s'assit lourdement et ferma les yeux, se penchant sur la table.

**« - Putain de merde ! »**

C'était Zack qui avait rompu le silence abasourdi le premier, suivi rapidement par Tifa.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ? » **S'exclama-t-elle en mettant un chiffon sous l'eau chaude. **« - Vous êtes rentrés tous les deux en sang la semaine passée parce qu'on a essayé de vous blesser et maintenant ça ! » **Elle montra Cloud. **« - Ta chemise. Maintenant. »**

Cloud cligna des yeux, épuisé, et commença à détacher les attaches de son armure. **« - On a pas essayé de nous blesser. Et ce n'est rien de grave, j'ai rencontré un monstre particulièrement coriace alors que je revenais de ma livraison. Sale bâtard persistant… plus difficile à tuer que la normale. » **Il laissa tomber son armure au sol et déboutonna sa chemise. **« - Rien dont il faut s'inquiéter. Probablement une coïncidence. »**

**« - Je ne crois pas aux coïncidence. » **Répondit Tifa en commençant à nettoyer le sang séché du bras de Cloud. **« - Et toi non plus auparavant, alors ne me sors pas cette connerie. Zack, as-tu dis à Cloud ce qui t'es arrivé ? »**

**« - Heh ? Uh… non. » **Zack évita le regard bleu de Cloud qui était maintenant fixé sur lui. **« - Quoooi ? Tu étais fatigué ces derniers temps ! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » **Demanda Cloud.

Zack se passa une main dans les cheveux. **« - Je… uh… j'ai fais une mauvaise rencontre en rentrant des courses. J'ai mis KO le gars, donc je ne pense pas que ça compte vraiment comme une agression. »**

Il eut un regard incrédule en réponse. **« - … **_**ne compte pas ?**_** » **S'exclama finalement Cloud.** « - Que voulait-il ? »**

**« - Je… je ne lui ai pas demandé. » **Zack bougea nerveusement. **« - J'ai trouvé une carte sur lui, il venait des Laboratoires Elysium, au Wutai. »**

**« - Jamais entendu parler. »**

**« - Moi non plus. Mais l'homme sentait la Mako. »**

Les yeux céruléens s'écarquillèrent légèrement et Zack comprit à ce regard que Cloud se souvenait de l'odeur maladive et écrasante qui avait imprégné leurs cheveux et leurs nez. Cloud pâlit légèrement et Zack se demanda un moment si le blond ressentait la même nausée que Zack avait eue… mais le malaise passa quand les yeux de Cloud se plissèrent et qu'il se redressait légèrement.

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » **Demanda Cloud. **« - Je croyais que tous les réacteurs Mako avaient disparu. »**

**« - Moi aussi mais… » **Zack s'interrompit. **« - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça ne signifie rien. »**

Tifa posa le chiffon dans l'évier et lâcha le bras de Cloud. **« - Tout ça signifie quelque chose. Faites-y face… vous êtes tous les deux des ex-Soldat dans une ville où le sentiment Anti-Shinra est toujours fort. Cela pourrait être juste à cause de ça, mais vous savez mieux que quiconque comment repousser ça. »**

Zack soupira. **« - Je sais. Mais je ne veux plus. J'ai l'impression d'être… surtout Cloud, il en a assez fait, il serait temps qu'il arrête. »**

Cloud rougit et Tifa secoua la tête.

**« - Nous avons tous souffert. » **Dit-elle. **« - Ce n'est pas pour rien. »**

_A suivre…_


	7. Sequentia : Confutatis Maledictis

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

* * *

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 7**

**Sequentia : Confutatis Maledictis**

**By Sono spiacente**

Après cela, ils n'eurent pas le temps pour y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Reno se présenta le jour suivant dans un tourbillon de cheveux rouge, se pencha contre le bar et demanda à parler à Zack.

**« - Zack ? C'est pour quoi ? » **Demanda Tifa, déposant le verre qu'elle essuyait.

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça me rapportera de répondre si c'est pour avoir une autre question ? Répond juste, yo. » **Reno lui sortit son sourire ne-me-la-fait-pas.

**« - Un Turc entre ici et cherche mon ami, il est évident que je vais poser des questions. » **Répondit Tifa, ne bougeant pas et ne faisant pas mine de vouloir le faire.

**« - Je ne suis pas en service. » **Dit Reno d'un ton ennuyé. Il tapota des doigts sur le comptoir. **« - Appelle-le, yo. »**

Tifa roula des yeux et disparu par la porte de la cuisine. Une seconde plus tard, Zack apparu les sourcils froncés.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » **Demanda-t-il en regardant Reno avec méfiance.

**« - Prenons une table. » **Dit Reno. **« - J'ai une bonne histoire pour toi. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes histoires. » **Répondit sèchement Zack, s'apprêtant à retourner dans la cuisine. Reno se pencha à travers le bar et le saisit par la manche pour le stopper.

**« - Ce n'est pas un jeu, Fair. »** Dit-il, et bizarrement sa voix était sérieuse. **« - Tu veux entendre ça. »**

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle Zack regarda Reno avec agacement et curiosité. Finalement, il fit un signe de tête. **« - Viens. »**

Reno sembla presque soulagé. Ils allèrent à une table vide et isolé dans un coin sombre du bar. **« - Assis-toi, yo. » **Dit-il en se glissant sur une des chaises. Zack fit de même.** « - J'ai obtenu une information qui je crois pourrais t'intéresser. » **Dit le roux en allumant une cigarette et en inspirant profondément.

**« - … j'en doute. » **Dit Zack en haussant sceptiquement un sourcil.

**« - Ecoute. Nous avons reçu il y a quelques jours des informations sur une organisation scientifique secrète au Wutai sous le nom d'Elysium. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Je sais. »**

**« - Comment ?! »**

**« - J'ai reçu la visite d'un de leur laborantin il y a quelques jours. »**

Reno déposa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et se frotta inconsciemment une des cicatrices sur sa main. **« - Ils bougent plus vite que nous le pensions. » **Marmonna-t-il.

**« - Quoi ? »**

Le Turc soupira. **« - Ils ont planifiés la mort de Rufus Shinra. » **Dit-il. **« - En tant normal, ça ne nous inquiéterait pas autant, mais c'est le "comment" ils comptent faire qui nous fait bouger. Ils comptent modifier les cellules génétique de cobaye avec de la Mako. Monstres, orphelins. Nous ne pouvons pas leur permettre d'approcher du Président évidemment, mais j'ai entendu dire de source sûre que les ex-soldats les intéressaient pour leurs recherches. »**

**« - Alors l'agresseur… ? »**

**« - Voulait probablement t'emmener dans leur laboratoire. »**

Zack se passa une main dans les cheveux. **« - Comment nous ont-ils trouvé ? » **Demanda-t-il. C'était surtout une question rhétorique, mais Reno y répondit.

**« - Cloud a utilisé une matéria de Soin l'autre jour. » **Dit-il.** « - Maintenant que tous les réacteurs sont hors-service, il n'est pas facile de fabriquer des Matéria. De nos jours seuls les ex-soldats en ont, ou les commerçant qui font du marché noir, mais ce genre de commerçant ne les utiliserait pas en public. »**

**« - Ahh, putain. » **Zack se souvint des murmures de la foule ce jour-là. **« - Merde ! »**

Reno fit paresseusement un signe de tête. **« - J'ai supposé que tu voudrais le savoir. »**

**« - Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça ? » **Demanda Zack. **« - Ça ne ressemble pas aux Turcs d'agir pour autre chose que soi-même et la Shinra. » **Il fit une grimace. **« - J'espère que tu n'attends pas à ce que je paie pour ces renseignements. »**

Reno lui lança un autre regard bizarrement sérieux, le regardant longuement. **« - … Non. » **Dit-il finalement en se levant. **« - Considère ça comme le remboursement d'une dette personnelle. »**

Alors que le Turc s'éloignait, Zack le rappela. **« - Reno… merci. »**

Reno tourna la tête, faisant un léger signe en entendant les mots de Zack. **« - Pas de quoi, yo. »**

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Zack reporta son attention sur la table devant lui. La cigarette de Reno s'était complètement consumée et formée à présent une colonne de cendre blanche que Zack cogna alors qu'il réfléchissait aux informations de Reno. Une organisation secrète scientifique, agissant pour détruire la Shinra. Ce n'était pas vraiment rare d'après ce que Cloud lui avait dit, mais la Mako… ça c'était nouveau. Tous les réacteurs de Mako avaient été détruits, donc ces gars en importaient illégalement, ou il y avait un nouveau réacteur quelque part. Wutai, avait dit Reno.

Oh.

Oh.

Subitement prit de vertige, Zack appuya son front contre la table et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Wufai, les Laboratoires Elysium… maintenant il comprit pourquoi ce nom lui paraissait familier. c'était dans une pièce en sous-sol de ces mêmes laboratoires que Zack s'était réveillé nu et couvert de Mako, il y a toutes ces semaines. Il avait dû tuer deux gardes et un chercheur à mains nues pour pouvoir en sortir et s'enfuir au loin.

Et maintenant ils voulaient le récupérer.

Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard (Zack ne pouvait pas le dire) Tifa vint le trouver à sa table et posa une main sur son épaule. **« - Zack ? » **Appela-t-elle doucement. **« - Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles pâle… plus pâle que d'habitude. »**

Zack leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête. **« - Parfait. A quelle distance se trouve Cloud pour ses livraisons ? »**

**« - Il est à quinze minutes d'ici. » **Répondit Tifa. **« - Je viens juste de l'appeler. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**« - Rien. » **Zack soupira lourdement. **« - J'ai besoin de vous parler à tous les deux. Ensemble. »**

**« - Tu m'inquiètes maintenant. » **Tifa posa les mains sur ses hanches. **« - Reno t'a dit quelque chose ? »**

**« - Tu peux le dire. » **Fit Zack en se passant une main sur le visage. **« - Quand Cloud rentrera, fais-le-moi savoir, d'accord ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Dit Tifa en retournant vers le comptoir.

* * *

Apparemment, Tifa avait dû appeler Cloud car il arriva sept minutes plus tard au lieu de quinze, et il semblait inquiet quand il passa la porte. **« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda-t-il en retournant une chaise de la cuisine et l'enfourchant. **« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »**

Zack retraça les dessins qui étaient affichés sur le mur avec son index. **« - Reno est venu me voir. » **Dit-il, ne voulant pas rencontrer les yeux de Cloud. **« - Il m'a donné des informations qu'il pensait pouvoir m'intéresser. » **Il marqua une pause. Inspirez, expirez. **« - Il m'a dit que les Turcs avaient eu connaissance d'un mouvement secret Anti-Shinra au Wutai. Ils s'appellent les Laboratoires Elysium et apparemment, ils font des expériences avec de la Mako, ce qui signifie probablement qu'ils ont un nouveau réacteur. »**

**« - Par Gaia. » **Murmura Cloud. **« - C'est… où le garderaient-ils ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas le point principal, cependant. Ils recherches des Ex-Soldat pour faire des expériences sur eux. Ils essaient de créer une sorte d'armée surhumaine… Reno m'a dit qu'ils ont déjà fait des expériences sur des monstres et des orphelins. »**

Il y eut un moment de silence collectif alors que Cloud et Tifa traitaient les renseignements. **« - Alors… l'agresseur… ? »**

**« - Assistant dans ce laboratoire. Ils n'ont jamais dû agir contre des SOLDAT auparavant, sinon ils auraient su que l'on ne pouvait pas nous mettre au tapis avec les méthodes traditionnelles. » **Zack soupira. **« - Malheureusement, ce n'est pas non plus le point principal. »**

**« - Putain. » **Tifa se pencha en arrière. **« - Désolé. »**

**« - Les Laboratoires Elysium sont l'endroit où je me suis réveillé. Au Wutai je veux dire, avant que je ne vienne ici. »**

Silence abasourdi. Les yeux de Tifa étaient écarquillés et les articulations de Cloud étaient blanches derrière la chaise.

**« - Donc… » **Il était évident que Cloud tentait de maitriser la colère dans sa voix. **« - Ils veulent te reprendre ? »**

**« - Pas seulement moi, je ne suis pas le seul à être un 1****ère**** Classe. » **Zack baissa le regard vers la table. **« - Je… Putain, je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû y penser, de la possibilité qu'ils me recherchent. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, pas avant d'être sûr que je ne te mettrais pas en danger… »**

**« - Tais-toi ! » **Cria Cloud en se levant de la chaise. **« - Dieu, Zack tu vas continuer encore longtemps ? Toutes ces années et tu penses encore que je serais en danger si tu n'es pas là pour me protéger ? » **Il claqua son poing sur la table et Tifa sursauta. **« - Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? »**

Cloud s'éloigna rageusement et un instant plus tard, une porte claqua à l'étage. **« - Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? »** Demanda Zack, déconcerté et Tifa regarda la table.

**« - Il croit que tu le vois encore comme un enfant. » **Dit-elle sur un ton de voix de quelqu'un qui partageait un secret. **« - C'est une de ses plus grandes peurs, tu sais, de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. »**

**« - Mais… il… je… » **Bégaya Zack.

**« - Dis-le-lui. » **Dit Tifa avec un sourire. Zack lui obéit.

La porte de Cloud était fermée mais pas verrouillée et Zack la poussa doucement pour révéler un blond planté désespérément au milieu de la pièce. **« - Hé. » **Murmura l'ex-soldat en fermant la porte derrière lui. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Cloud paraissait fatigué. **« - Désolé, je t'ai parlé d'un ton brusque. C'est… je suis désolé. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » **Dit Zack, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Cloud. **« - Cloud… tu sais que je ne te considère pas comme un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le blond se tourna vers lui. **« - Quoi ? Tifa te l'a dit ? Putain… »**

**« - Cloud. »**

Silence.

**« - Je ne te vois pas comme un enfant. » **Répéta Zack, en regardant ses genoux. **« - Je t'ai vu combattre et je sais ce que tu as fais. Je peux voir l'homme que tu es devenu. » **Il le regarda jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il rencontre deux yeux bleus océanique. **« - Et autant que tu le saches, tu es "assez bien" pour moi. Après tout, j'ai également passé un an dans un état semi-comateux, si ça ne te dit pas ce que je ressens, alors je ne sais pas ce qui le fera. »**

Cloud baissa la tête, ses cheveux blond camouflant ses yeux. Quand il parla, sa voix était entrecoupé de sanglot. **« - Je m'énerve juste quelque fois. » **Dit-il. **« - Je continue à penser… si je m'étais réveillé dix secondes plus tôt, si j'avais été capable de t'appeler, tu ne serais jamais mort en premier lieu et tout aurait été différent. Et maintenant, il semblerait que j'ai reçu une seconde chance… mais tout recommence et tu es dans le pétrin et j'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute. Et je suis énervé parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça. »**

Il ne fallut à Zack que trois pas à faire pour traverser la pièce et entourer Cloud de ses bras, enterrant son visage dans ses cheveux. **« - Cloud. » **Il respira, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. **« - Ca n'a jamais été ta faute, je ne t'ai jamais reproché quoi que se soit. Cela pourrait être également ma faute de ne pas m'être retourné en partant. Aucun d'entre nous n'est en tort, Cloud, les choses arrivent juste quelquefois. » **Il sentit les bras du plus jeune autour de sa taille et sentit les épaules de Cloud tressautaient sous les sanglots. **« - Mais nous sommes tous les deux ici maintenant… c'est une belle affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cloud ne répondit pas et Zack lui donna la courtoisie de faire croire qu'il ne le voyait pas pleurer. Quand ils se séparèrent, le visage du blond ne montrait aucune trace des larmes qui avaient coulées. **« - Okay ? » **Demanda Zack d'une voix douce.

**« - Okay. » **Dit Cloud. Il offrit un petit sourire à Zack qui lui sourit en réponse, se penchant pour embrasser Cloud doucement.

**« - Je t'aime. » **Dit-il et il marqua une légère pause. **« - Tu sais, je ne crois pas que je te le dise souvent. Ou… jamais, en fait. »**

**« - Trois fois. » **Dit Cloud, son sourire s'agrandissant. **« - Tu me l'as dit trois fois depuis toutes ces années où nous nous connaissons. »**

**« - Eh ? Je croyais que c'était plus. » **Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Bien, mais le plus important c'est que même si je ne te le dis pas tout le temps, c'est toujours vrai. »**

**« - Je n'en ai jamais douté. » **Cloud ébouriffa ses cheveux. **« - Nous devrions retourner en bas et parler à Tifa. Je parie qu'elle se demande ce que nous faisons. »**

Zack entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Cloud. **« - Je te suis. »**

* * *

**« - Bien, les pour et les contre pour aller au Wufai. »**

Zack appuya son menton contre ses bras repliés. **« - Contre : Nous pouvons tous mourir. »**

Tifa lui lança un regard noir. **« - Nous pourrons tous mourir si nous restons ici. Peux-tu essayer s'il te plait d'être moins morbide ? »**

**« - Désolé. » **Gloussa Zack. **« - Bien. Pour : ça règle le problème directement à la racine et s'ils ont leur réacteur dans leur laboratoire, nous pourrons également nous en débarrasser en même temps. »**

**« - C'est vrai. » **Dit Cloud. **« - Mais alors, il y a la partie où nous pourrons tous mourir. »**

Tifa et Zack l'ignorèrent. **« - Pour également : on pourrait trouver des dossiers sur ce qu'ils t'ont fait pendant que tu étais là-bas… je ne sais pas si tu veux le savoir, mais ça pourrait t'aider à découvrir des choses. » **Dit Tifa en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

**« - Ou tu pourrais mourir ! »**

**« - Ca pourrait être bien. Pas comme si je voulais absolument savoir, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire… » **Zack tendit la main et emprisonna celle de Cloud dans la sienne, emmêlant leurs doigts et serrant doucement. **« - Arrête de sembler si morose. Tu es un ex-Soldat, tu es censé aimé l'aventure. »**

**« - Je n'ai jamais été un SOLDAT. » **Ronchonna Cloud, mais il permit à Zack de garder sa main.

**« - Donc c'est décidé, alors. » **Dit Tifa. **« - Nous partons pour le Wutai. »**

_A suivre…_


	8. Sequentia : Lacrimosa Dies Illa

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

* * *

_Merci à **yaoi-girl38** pour sa review._

* * *

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 8**

**Sequentia : Lacrimosa Dies Illa**

**By Sono spiacente**

**« - Je suis curieux, Cloud. » **Déclara Zack d'un air songeur alors que Cloud refermait son téléphone. **« - Qu'as-tu fais exactement pour que Cid doive "t'en rendre une" ? »**

Cloud lui lança un étrange regard. **« - Je lui ai sauvé la vie deux ou trois fois quand nous faisions parti d'AVALANCHE. »**

**« - Hmm. » **Zack fronça les sourcils. **« - Bien, c'est une chance pour nous, alors. »**

Cloud sourit légèrement. **« - Es-tu **_**jaloux**_** Zackary ? » **Demanda-t-il, se penchant sur le bar et regardant Zack avec un amusement évident. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Cid est un homme marié. **_**Fidèle **_**homme marié. »**

Zack fronça les sourcils. **« - Je n'étais pas inquiet. »**

**« - Evidemment. Ma faute. » **Mes ses yeux riaient. Cloud attira Zack à lui pour lui donner un bref baiser. **« - Es-tu prêt à partir ? »**

**« - Depuis quand es-tu si pressé de donner le coup d'envoi ? » **Demanda Tifa alors qu'elle apparaissait sur le pas de la porte. Elle était habillée de ses cuirs de combats et glisser ses gants noirs dans sa poche arrière. **« - Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y aller. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ça. » **Répliqua le blond, en lâchant la chemise de Zack. **« - Mais si nous l'avons décidé… bien que je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire… alors je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire. » **Il haussa les épaules. **« - Je peux le faire aussi. »**

**« - Il y a cette détermination que nous aimons tous. » **Taquina Zack doucement. **« - Allez, Spiky, ça sera fini avant même que tu t'en rendes compte. »**

**« - Ca devrait être assez simple, en fait. » **Acquiesça Tifa. **« - Barret nous a envoyé les plans… je ne prévois pas beaucoup de vrais combats, nous allons entrer furtivement et observer. »**

Cloud semblait sceptique. **« - Quand **_**comprendras-tu **_**Tifa ? » **Demanda-t-il. **« - Il y a toujours des combats. »**

* * *

Le voyage se déroula dans une ambiance tendue, inconfortable. Tifa regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, Cid avait les yeux rivés droit devant lui, Zack était assit dans les toilettes et Cloud vomissait. Le blond était toujours aussi sujet au mal des transports et cela s'ajouter à la nervosité de leur première vraie mission depuis très longtemps.

Zack caressa distraitement les cheveux blonds de Cloud alors qu'il était penché sur les toilettes. **« - Tu vas bien, beauté ? » **Demanda-t-il et Cloud gémit.

**« - Je n'aurais pas dû manger. » **Marmonna-t-il, appuyant son front contre la porcelaine fraiche. **« - C'est **_**affreux**_**. »**

**« - Ne t'en fais pas. »** Répondit Zack. **« - Tu iras mieux après ça. »**

**« - Heh. » **Cloud inspira avant de subir une nouvelle nausée. **« - Pouah. »**

**« - C'est bon ? » **Demanda Zack en se penchant en avant et en plantant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Cloud.

**« - Je pense. » **Dit le blond, respirant profondément. **« - Pouvons-nous allez aux couchettes ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

Zack garda son bras autour des épaules de Cloud jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les couchettes, où il s'installa à ses côtés et le prit contre lui. **« - Nerveux ? » **Questionna-t-il en sentant Cloud frissonner contre lui.

**« - Evidemment. »**

**« - Nous sommes un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Une équipe ? »** Zack dessina des cercles d'un air absent dans le dos de Cloud. **« - Je garderais un œil sur toi, si tu gardes un œil sur moi. »**

**« - Bien. »** Acquiesça Cloud en souriant faiblement.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps, écoutant le léger bourdonnement du moteur et le sifflement de l'air à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Finalement, Cloud bougea et parla.

**« - Es-tu sûr de ça, Zack ? » **Demanda-t-il, doucement, regardant fixement Zack dans les yeux. **« - Je veux dire, de la découverte… Et s'ils t'ont fait des choses terribles ? » **Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je ne sais pas mais… je ne veux pas devoir être celui qui ramassera les morceaux si tu trouves quelque chose à laquelle tu n'es pas prêt. »**

**« - Je suis prêt pour n'importe quoi. » **Répondit Zack, doucement, ses mains caressant le dos de Cloud. **« - Tu oublies que j'étais conscient la plupart du temps durant notre séquestration avec Hojo. J'ai vu tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait… il n'y a rien que je pourrais découvrir qui me briserait, Cloud. Je suis préparé à n'importe quoi. »**

**« - Vraiment ? Je… »**

**« - Cloud. » **Zack posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Cloud. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« - Mais… »**

Cid coupa Cloud dans ses protestations. **« - Nous atterrissons, préparez-vous. »** Cria-t-il via l'interphone. Cloud ferma brièvement les yeux.

**« - Allons-y. » **Dit-il en se levant.

* * *

Le dirigeable les déposa dans un désert à la moitié du continent Sud du Wutai, avec la promesse de ne pas revenir. **« - C'est une affaire à sens unique. » **Dit Cid, en crachant son cure-dent par terre. **« - Vous devrez rentrer de vos propres moyens. »**

**« - Nous le ferons. » **Dit Cloud. **« - Nous nous débrouillerons maintenant, Cid. »**

**« - Soyez prudent. » **Marmonna l'homme blond en tournant les talons et retournant dans son appareil. Quelques instants plus tard, le moteur brailla et le groupe se recula pour permettre au Highwind de décoller. Dès que le vaisseau ne fut plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel, Zack se racla la gorge.

**« - Bien alors. » **Dit-il. **« - Mettons-nous en route. »**

Ils devaient aller vers le Sud selon les plans que Barret leur avait donné. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante… Zack pouvait voir des vapeurs de chaleur sortir de la terre sèche et il se demanda vaguement comment les gens faisaient pour être ici. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais voulu vivre dans Cosmo Canyon. Zack et les déserts n'étaient pas compatibles.

Presque trois heures plus tard, ils furent en vue du bâtiment recherché et Zack et Cloud avaient depuis longtemps enlevés leurs chemises. Ils grimpèrent au sommet d'une falaise et se camouflèrent, observant les bâtiments en-dessous.

Ils étaient aussi insignifiants que des laboratoires. Pas très haut, sobres et longs, les deux bâtiments occupés peut-être deux acres de terre. Les bâtiments eux-mêmes n'avaient aucunes indications si ce n'est un grand 1 peint sur le premier et un 2 sur le second.

**« - C'est là, j'en suis sûr. » **Dit Zack alors que de vagues souvenirs refaisaient surface. **« - Les laboratoires sont dans le bâtiment 1, je pense que le 2 est l'endroit où sont garder les sujets. »**

Comme un réponse à cela, un gémissement surnaturel provint du bâtiment 2, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Zack. **« - Affreux. » **Marmonna-t-il, se frottant les bras pour se débarrasser de la chair de poule. **« - Nous… Je me demande si nous devrions entrer là quand nous aurons fini. Mettre fin… à la misère de ces **_**choses**_**. »**

**« - Nous traverserons ce pont quand nous y irons. » **Dit Tifa en tirant ses gants de sa poche et enfonçant ses mains dedans. **« - Immédiatement, nous devons nous concentrer sur le premier bâtiment. Nous devons trouver comment entrer… et ce que nous **_**ferons**_** quand nous l'aurons fait. »**

**« - Tu as la carte ? » **Cloud remit sa chemise et s'accroupit par terre.

**« - Ouais. » **Tifa étendit un papier par terre, dévoilant le plan. **« - Je crois que nous devrions entrer ici. C'est une entrée de service, seulement utilisée une fois par semaine pour les livraisons. Elle ne devrait pas être lourdement gardée. »**

Zack se redressa légèrement et observa le bâtiment. **« - C'est sur le côté gauche du bâtiment 1, c'est ça ? » **Il s'accroupit à nouveau. **« - On ne peut pas le voir d'ici, mais j'ai une vague idée générale d'où c'est. Je n'ai pas vu trop de passage quand je me suis enfui. »**

**« - Bien. Une fois dedans, nous devrons nous procurer une carte magnétique et prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre au troisième sous-sol. Il sera certainement gardé… nous devrons donc prendre la carte, faire ce qu'on a faire et ensuite partir. »**

**« - Alors nous devrions d'abord vider leurs réservoirs d'abord. » **Dit Cloud. **« - La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est un déversement accidentel de Mako. »**

**« - Entendu. » **Tifa plia le plan. **« - Allons-y. »**

L'entrée de service avait seulement deux gardes qui furent facilement neutralisé avec un sort d'étourdissement et un coup sur la nuque. Cloud entassa leurs corps évanoui dans un coin sombre et vola une des clés magnétique dans une des poches.

**« - Tiens. » **Fit-il en la donnant à Tifa qui la fit glisser dans la fente prévu à cet effet, et les trois se glissèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur. Le couloir était vide (ce n'était pas une surprise vu que la porte n'était utilisé qu'une fois par mois selon Barett). Ils se déplacèrent le long du couloir silencieusement, utilisant chaque habileté de discrétion d'un SOILDAT pour rester non détectés.

La carte magnétique leur permit de prendre l'ascenseur et de rejoindre le sous-sol 3, mais là, Tifa s'en débarrassa. **« - Nous prendrons la prochaine carte magnétique à un garde de la porte du laboratoire. »**

Barett avait indiqué à Tifa l'emplacement du laboratoire, ainsi ils s'y dirigèrent directement. Le premier garde fut neutralisé en un instant, la gorge coupée par la lame de Cloud. Le second garde fut plus coriace. Il se battit contre Zack un moment, lançant des sorts de feu de bas niveau avant que Tifa ne réussisse à le frapper, faisant craquer une de ses côtes et lui brisant le sternum. Le garde s'écroula immédiatement et ils échangèrent tous les trois un coup d'œil.

**« - Ca semble facile. » **Dit Cloud finalement, expriment le sentiment qui flottait dans leurs esprits.

**« - Continuons, nous avons fait le plus dur. » **Fit Tifa. **« - Peut-être que ça semble trop facile seulement parce que nous sommes habitués aux situations difficiles. »**

Zack récupéra une autre carte dans la poche d'un garde. **« - Alors continuons, okay ? »**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement de pneumatique, révélant un bureau vide plein d'échantillons et de livres. Un bureau en bois sombre était dans un coin, couvert de dossiers et de stylos, il y avait également une porte métallique complètement pourvue de marquage. Le trio marcha soigneusement sur les tapis épais, chacun étant conscient que la décoration de cette seule pièce coutait plus que ce qu'ils avaient gagnés dans leurs vies. Le bureau et les étagèrent étaient sculptés dans du bois de Banora, la matière la plus chère sur le marché.

**« - Holy. » **Marmonna Cloud, en regardant l'extravagance avec un dégout non caché. **« - C'est presque écœurant. »**

**« - C'est l'aristocratie du Wutai. » **Remarqua sèchement Tifa. **« - Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de la Shinra s'ils ont tout ça ? »**

La porte du laboratoire n'avait pas de fente pour carte magnétique, mais elle glissa silencieusement quand ils s'approchèrent. La pièce était à l'opposé de la décoration du bureau, la couleur dominante était le vert fluorescent et l'acier inoxydable, l'air embaumait lourdement la Mako. Cloud déglutit, pâlit et Zack refrénait le désir de s'enfuir. Tifa se boucha le nez et toussa, se retournant pour évaluer la situation.

**« - Merde. » **Dit subitement Cloud en désignant une des tables de dissections. **« - Ce sont des **_**putains **_**de malade. »**

Couché sur la table, le torse entaillé et grand ouvert, se trouvait le corps d'un enfant. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que de dix ans. _Ca doit être de ça dont parlait Reno quand il disait qu'ils faisaient des expériences sur des orphelins, _pensa sombrement Zack. Tifa semblait malade, les yeux fixés sur la cavité grande ouverte de l'abdomen de la petite fille.

**« - C'est dégoutant. » **Dit-elle d'une voix scandalisée. **« - Comment **_**osent**_**-ils ? »**

Zack s'avança et observa le corps, se battant contre sa propre colère. Les yeux de la fille étaient bleus brillant et ouvert dans le vide, ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et emmêlés et Zack se rappela subitement et violemment de Cloud quand ils avaient quittés le laboratoire d'Hojo. Sa peau avait la même teinte verdâtre due à la Mako et quand Zack prit sa main, son poignet avait la même fragilité. L'ex-Soldat reposa le membre sur la table et passa une main sur les yeux, les fermant.

**« - Que la Rivière de la Vie te guide, gamine. » **Murmura-t-il, avec un peu de chance assez doucement pour que Tifa et Cloud ne l'aient pas entendu et tira le drap sur le petit corps.

Il recula et après un long silence, Cloud parla. **« - Ils n'auront aucune clémence de ma part. » **Dit-il et Zack entendit dans sa voix une colère fermement contrôlé ainsi qu'une touche de rage. Il était plus sérieux que Zack n'ai jamais vu le blond auparavant.

**« - Je crois que c'est une décision unanime, beauté. » **Dit-il doucement, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Cloud. **« - Nous allons tous les tuer. »**

Il y eut un autre silence affligé, respectueux avant que Tifa touche le bras de Zack. **« - L'ordinateur est là-bas. » **Dit-elle en désignant un bureau dans un coin. **« - Veux-tu chercher ton dossier ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Dit Zack en sortant de sa légère rêverie. Il déposa son épée et s'assit devant le bureau, cliquant sur le bouton "ACCESS" et entra rapidement dans le système.

**« - As-tu reçu un mot de passe de Barret ? » **Demanda Cloud, se penchant sur Zack pour voir l'écran.

**« - Non. » **Dit Tifa. **« - Il n'a pas pu en obtenir un. »**

**« - Oh par Holy. Tu aurais pu vérifier auprès de moi. »** Dit Cloud en poussant Zack sur le côté. **« - Je m'en charge. » **Il ouvrit une succession de page dans un ordre spécifique avant d'avoir une page entièrement noire et entra plusieurs séries de codes compliqués jusqu'au bas de l'écran, et appuya sur la touche 'entrée'. Immédiatement, l'écran d'ouverture de session disparu, remplacé par un bureau et entra ensuite dans les dossiers.

Zack lança un regard incrédule au blond. **« - Depuis quand as-tu des connaissances en informatique ? » **Demanda-t-il, confondu. Cloud rougit et haussa les épaules.

**« - Juste un truc… que j'ai appris. »**

**« - Un truc… wow. » **Zack hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran, ouvrant un menu de recherche et tapant son nom. **« - Je suppose que c'est un bon endroit où commencer à chercher. »**

Il tapa sur 'entrée' et fut surpris en voyant les mots "ACCES LIMITÉ" s'affichait en grande lettre rouge sur l'écran.

Tifa se pencha à son tour et fronça les sourcils. **« - C'est bizarre… je ne peux pas imaginer… »**

**« - Pourquoi ton dossier serait-il limité ? » **Demanda Cloud à haute voix.

Et ensuite, une nouvelle voix s'éleva, beaucoup plus profonde et sinistre qui n'appartenait visiblement à aucun d'entre eux. **« - Pourquoi, effectivement ? » **Demanda-t-il et ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour faire face à un homme en blouse blanche et ayant près de lui un monstre à trois tête qui visiblement avait l'air furieux.

Oh. _Merde._

_A suivre…_


	9. Offertorium : Domine, Jesu Christe

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 9**

**Offertorium : Domine, Jesu Christe**

**By Sono spiacente**

Ils restèrent figés durant une fraction de seconde, avant que les sens améliorés de Cloud et Zack analysent la scène. La bête devait mesurer au moins neuf pieds et était particulièrement hideuse, une sorte de croisement entre un griffon et un Bahamut selon Zack. Le scientifique était plus petit, plus faiblement et comptait évidemment sur son monstre pour se protéger. Probablement pas une grande menace.

**« - Qui**_** êtes-vous **_**? » **Demanda Tifa, sa voix étant un mélange de rage et d'accusation. Zack jeta un regard à Cloud du coin de l'œil, attrapant le regard du blond et fit minutieusement un geste (invisible aux yeux d'un non-soldat) vers leurs armes appuyées contre les tables de dissection.

**« - Qui suis-je ? Vous osez entrer de force dans nos laboratoires, mais vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? » **_C'est ça Tifa, occupe-le en lui parlant._ **« - Je suis le Dr Jacob Kailum, je suis à la tête de ce service scientifique. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête à Zack, un mouvement à peine perceptible.

**« - Je vous connais. » **Dit Kailum, en haussant un sourcil hautain en regardant Zack. **« - Fair, n'est-ce pas ? Ex-Soldat… »**

Un.

**« - … que mes hommes ont trouvé… »**

Deux.

**« - … sur une falaise en dehors de Midgar ? »**

Trois.

Zack et Cloud bougèrent simultanément et sautèrent en direction de leurs épées qu'ils avaient bêtement laissées hors de portée de main. Kalium gronda et lâcha son monstre au moment où les bouts des doigts de Zack encerclèrent la poignée de son Epée Broyeuse et qu'un froid étourdissant se fit sentir sur son côté gauche. Peu de chose sont plus froide qu'un sort de Glace maitrisé et Zack étouffa un cri alors que douleur glacée se propageait sur son torse. L'Epée Broyeuse tomba au sol et Zack serra son flanc, essayant de réchauffer cette partie de son corps. Cloud hésita juste une seconde durant laquelle Zack lui lança un regard noir qui le poussa à traverser la pièce en direction du monstre. _Ne pas hésiter. N'hésite jamais._

Zack pouvait entendre le sifflement léger d'une lame et les coups de poing sous les hurlement du monstre. La respiration de Cloud, les halètements de Tifa, les gloussements ravis du scientifique qui observait la scène de loin. Après quelques instants qui parurent une éternité, la brûlure sur le flanc de Zack s'évanouit et il reprit la poignée de son Epée Broyeuse avant de se lancer dans la bagarre. Le petit homme, Kailum, s'était recroquevillait dans un coin, incapable de s'enfuir par la porte qui était bloquée par la créature et du coin de l'œil, Zack vit Tifa lancer le sort Stop sur le scientifique pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Cloud fit une entaille au niveau de l'un des bras de la tête et le hurlement qui en résulta les assourdi tous. L'entaille suivante rompit les tendons et le bras gauche de la créature se mit alors à pendre inutilement contre son corps… mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de frapper avec son autre bras et toucha Tifa au niveau de l'estomac, l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce. Elle frappa violemment le mur au niveau de la tête et s'écroula inconsciente à terre ce qui arracha un grondement presque animal à Cloud. Zack se concentra et s'élança vers la créature, frappant avec son Epée Broyeuse et réussit à le transpercer au niveau de l'estomac. Alors que Cloud donna un coup étourdissant à la tête du monstre, Zack tourna la lame et la remonta jusqu'à son cou, fendant presque le monstre.

Le monstre émit un gargouillis surpris, le son du sang remplissant ses poumons et s'effondra lourdement au sol, entrainant l'épée de Zack dans sa chute. Ce dernier s'éloigna alors d'un bon et se mit en position défensive au cas où la créature ne se relève, mais Cloud était déjà là, plantant Tsurugi dans le crâne du monstre. Il frissonna et resta immobile alors que le sang se rependait en une flaque autour du corps.

Après un petit coup de pied à la tête pour s'assurer que la créature soit bien morte, Cloud arracha l'épée de Zack du cou du monstre et la lança à l'ex-Soldat qui l'attrapa et l'attacha à son dos. En un instant, Cloud avait traversé la pièce et était agenouillé auprès du corps évanoui de Tifa, une Matéria de Soin à la main.

Les yeux plissés, Zack se tourna vers le scientifique qui essayait de ramper discrètement loin d'eux. **« - Vous savez. » **Dit Zack en soulevant l'homme et le plaquant contre le mur. **« - Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de religieux. Mais si vous, vous l'êtes… » **Il enfonça son épée dans la manche de la blousse de Kailum, juste au-dessous de son bras. **« - Vous devriez faire vos prières maintenant. »**

Les premières traces de peur traversèrent sur le visage de l'homme, une expression fugitive. **« - Je ne suis pas le responsable d'ici. » **Sa voix craqua et Zack sembla pensif.

**« - Vraiment ? Je semble me souvenir que vous prétendiez être à la tête de cet endroit. Ce qui fait que vous en êtes responsable, n'est-ce pas ? » **Kailum frissonna.

Un faible gémissement attira l'attention de Zack, bien qu'il ne quitta pas l'homme tremblant du regard. **« - Va-t-elle bien ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Je vais bien. » **Répondit Tifa et l'instant d'après, Cloud et elle apparurent dans le champ de vision périphérique de Zack.

**« - Je suis surpris. » **Dit Kailum, sa peur s'étant visiblement calmée. **« - Cette créature distribue d'habitude des coups critiques. Je devrais informer mon équipe de ses défauts. » **Son regard se promena sur le corps de Tifa. **« - Nous serions plus qu'heureux de vous accorder une revanche. »**

Le poing de Cloud rencontra brusquement la pommette de l'homme, lui cognant la tête contre le mur. **« - Ne la regardez pas. » **Gronda le blond, l'expression livide. **« - Ne pensez même pas à elle. »**

Kailum gloussa. **« - Petit-ami jaloux ? Comme c'est touchant. »**

**« - Que savez-vous de Zack ? » **Demanda Tifa, les poings serrés dans ses gants en cuir.

**« - Zack ? Oh, vous voulez dire Zackary Fair. » **Kailum posa ses yeux ambrés sur Zack. **« - Un cobaye fascinant. Nous avons eu le privilège d'avoir accès à certains dossiers sur lui, provenant du SOLDAT et d'Hojo évidemment. »**

Cloud fit une grimace à ce nom. **« - Que lui avez-vous **_**fait **_**? »**

Kailum ignora la question. **« - J'ai constaté que votre parenté était très intéressante en fait. » **Dit-il, s'adressant à Zack. **« - Une telle naissance… peu conventionnelle. »**

**« - Mes parents étaient des campagnards. » **Dit Zack. **« - Il n'y a rien de peu conventionnel en ça. »**

Le scientifique rigola, un son refroidissant. **« - Est-ce ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? Oh, très cher, vous avez **_**été**_** induit en erreur. Comme c'est malheureux. » **Ses yeux se plissèrent. **« - Vos parents n'étaient pas plus vos parents que les parents de Sephiroth étaient les siens. »**

Zack dut prendre sur lui pour cacher le choc qu'il ressentit. **« - Sephiroth a été manipulé. » **Déclara-t-il. Kailum sourit.

**« - J'ai toujours su que vous étiez intelligent. Oui, Sephiroth a été manipulé, comme vous Zackary. Tu as été créé à partir de cellule et de Mako et placé dans cette pauvre famille à Gongaga sitôt après ta naissance. Tu es une marionnette, Fair… tu as été conçu pour aller dans le sens du programme du SOLDAT. Tu es un outil. En fait, tu n'es pas plus humain que ce monstre. » **Avec un léger gloussement, Kailum désigna la carcasse du monstre et ensuite, il y eut un éclat d'argent et le gloussement se transforma en cri.

Cloud venait de planter un scalpel dans la main gauche de l'homme. **« - **_**Que lui avez-vous fait **_**? »** Dit-il, d'une voix dangereuse.

**« - Rien. » **Haleta Kailum. **« - Seulement le plus basique… testez ses cellules, ses réactions aux injections de Mako… nous avons maintenu son corps en vie, même si son âme était partie. »**

Cette fois ce fut Tifa qui bougea, épinglant sa main droite avec une paire de ciseaux de dissection.

**« - Est-ce vous qui avez ça à cette petite fille ? »** Demanda-t-elle. Kailum ne répondit pas et ce fut une réponse suffisante pour Tifa. Elle fit la grimace et claqua le talon de sa main contre le nez de l'homme, envoyant des fragments d'os dans son cerveau. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et il chuta sur le côté… Zack ne put s'empêcher de grimacer alors que le scalpel et les ciseaux déchirèrent les muscles et les tendons des mains de Kailum qui était emporté par son poids, lui permettant de tomber au sol.

Une longue pause.

**« - Nous devrions partir. » **Dit Cloud. Il était pâle et Zack ne l'en blâma pas. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de rage et de brutalité chez le blond auparavant.

Tifa fouilla à l'intérieur de son gilet et retira un petit cylindre en métal aussi long et fin qu'un doigt. **« - C'est du gel explosif. » **Dit-elle. **« - Je l'ai eu grâce à Barrett. Dès que c'est activé, nous avons deux minutes pour sortir et il n'y a aucune désactivation. »**

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de vider elle-même le réservoir de Mako et placé l'explosif, Cloud posa la main sur le bras de Zack. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Dit Zack avec un sourire. **« - Je vais parfaitement bien. Un peu secoué, mais bien. » **Il espérait que Cloud ne voit pas qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dent.

Le blond lui lança un regard sceptique. **« - Tu es sûr ? »**

_Arrête de me pousser. _**« - Ouais je suis sûr. »**

Cloud sembla hésiter, mais finit par acquiescer. **« - Bien. » **Zack poussa silencieusement un soupir de soulagement.

**« - Les garçons, allons-y ! » **Tifa appuya sur un bouton et un bip se fit entendre alors qu'ils partaient en courant vers les escaliers parce que l'ascenseur ne serait pas assez rapide. Il y avait des gardes dans la cage d'escalier, mais ils les neutralisèrent sans clémence. Les coups tombaient, Zack entendit le bruit sourd d'une balle entrant dans la chair et Cloud trébucha, du sang coulant de son épaule. Mais il continua à courir, Tsurugi chantant sa colère alors qu'il tranchait les corps les uns après les autres. Zack le suivait, complètement engourdi… l'Epée Broyeuse semblait bouger de son propre chef, coupant les jambes et les gorges des gardes qui semblaient sortir de nulle part. il pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre du sang autour d'eux et avait l'impression que le liquide rouge dégouliné le long de ses poignets et avant-bras, il pouvait entendre les expressions éternellement figé sur les visages des morts… Une lame se planta dans son bicep et presque immédiatement la Mako commença à le guérir et cela le blessait plus que n'importe quelle blessure. _Pas humain, pas humain. _La voix de Kailum résonnait dans son esprit, le hantant alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment et couraient sous le soleil de plomb du Wutai pour se mettre à l'abri et Tifa saignait, Cloud saignait. Ils se mirent derrière un gros rocher et s'accroupirent.

Et ensuite le temps s'arrêta.

Durant un instant, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans l'air. Une brève seconde de silence et ensuite le bâtiment explosa, un éclat de lumière et une vague de chaleur, suivit d'un bruit retentissant traversa le désert. Quelque chose cria, un son étranger et après, tout redevint silencieux. Quand ils se redressèrent, les laboratoires n'étaient plus qu'un terrain vague surnaturel, cendré et fumant.

**« - Mission accomplie. » **Chuchota Tifa. Cloud poussa un soupir las.

**« - Enfin. »**

Zack pouvait entendre l'espoir dans la voix de Cloud, l'espoir que maintenant les choses seraient normales, mais pas pour lui. Et alors que Cloud et Tifa échangèrent un coup d'œil hésitant et se mirent à rire, Zack faisait tout pour ne pas crier.

_A suivre…_


	10. Offertorium : Hostias Et Preces

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

* * *

_**Merci à Ashérit **_et_** yaoi-girl38. Bonne lecture à tous.**_  


* * *

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 10**

**Offertorium : Hostias Et Preces**

**By Sono spiacente**

Il leur fut facile de voyager clandestinement sur le navire qui les ramenait sur le Continent Ouest. Au début, Tifa avait suggéré d'acheter des billets… la voie juridique… mais un coup d'œil aux vêtements imbibés de sang de Zack et Cloud était suffisant pour changer d'avis. La deuxième idée avait été d'acheter des vêtements et _ensuite_ des billets… mais Cloud avait fait remarquer que ces dernières années, le Wutai était devenu plus méfiant qu'auparavant et trois étrangers ne seraient pas bien vu dans n'importe quel magasin Wutaian et paieraient plus cher que la normale. Et avec leurs budget, c'était hors de question, ils furent donc forcés de changer leurs plans.

Zack s'était à demi-attendu à un autre combat, celui avec les troupes Wutaian à bord du navire, mais ce fut trop facile de rester caché, même avec le bruit des vomissements de Cloud. Malheureusement, le manque d'action lui donnait du temps pour penser.

Tifa s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui alors qu'ils étaient à la moitié du voyage, dès que Cloud eut fini de se vider l'estomac. **« - Hé. » **Dit-elle en se laissant glisser le long du mur à ses côtés.

**« - Hé. Il va bien ? »**

**« - Il est toujours un peu nauséeux. » **Tifa sourit. **« - C'est de toi dont je m'inquiète, Zack. »**

**« - Moi ? » **Zack feint la surprise. **« - Je vais très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Tifa soupira. **« - Bien, écoute. Je te connais assez pour dire que tu n'es bien… même quand tu prétends le contraire. En plus, si Cloud en vient à me demander de te parler, c'est qu'il y a un malaise. »**

**« - Cloud t'a demandé… ? » **Cloud cligna des yeux. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Bien, deux raisons. La première est parce qu'il m'a dit… que tu lui avais dit que tu allais bien, mais tu ne l'es pas évidemment. Et la seconde raison provient de moi, c'est que tu ne diras rien à Cloud, même s'il insistait. »**

**« - Comment le sais-tu ? »**

**« - Tu te soucie trop de lui. » **Dit simplement Tifa. **« - Tu ne veux pas l'accabler avec tes problèmes alors qu'il a les siens. Il le sait. »**

Les mots de Tifa étaient péniblement exacts. **« - Bien, peut-être que je ne suis pas bien à cent pour cent. » **Dit Zack. **« - Ma perception entière de ce que j'étais vient de s'écrouler. Pouvez-vous vraiment m'en blâmer ? »**

Un soupir. **« - Je devine que non. » **Tifa appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Zack un moment. **« - Dis-moi si tu veux en parler. »**

**« - Je le ferais. » **Fit Zack en se forçant à sourire.

Ils achetèrent des vêtements à Rocket Town et continuèrent vers North Corel, où ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. L'auberge était assez bien entretenu bien que très vieille et Zack avait le furtif soupçon qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de client. Le groupe reçu deux chambres, une pour Tifa et une pour Zack et Cloud. Zack ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu blessé en voyant qu'ils avaient deux lits d'une personne plutôt qu'un seul.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, mais le sommeil fuyait Zack. Pendant longtemps, il resta éveillé à fixer le plafond, mais finalement même l'obscurité silencieuse de la pièce devint oppressive… il passa par la fenêtre de la chambre et grimpa sur le toit, où il se coucha et observa les étoiles.

Donc, il n'était pas humain. Le fait en lui-même ne le surprenait pas beaucoup avec du recul. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il avait été créé pour être un outil à la disposition de la Shinra… cela remettait en question son admission au SOLDAT, sans parler de toutes ses promotions. Ca ne voulait plus rien dire parce qu'il ne les avait pas obtenu pour son mérite, mais parce que c'était un plan déjà en route dans les cerveaux de la division scientifique de la Shinra.

**« - Là part mon identité. » **Dit Zack à voix haute.

**« - Le mieux est de t'en saisir. »**

Zack tourna la tête pour voir Cloud grimper sur le toit. **« - Je croyais que tu dormais. » **Dit-il en bougeant pour lui faire de la place.

**« - Je l'étais. Je me suis réveillé quand tu es parti. »**

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Zack se souvint quand ils étaient dans l'armée… ils savaient exactement le moment où l'autre quittait la pièce. C'était comme… pour Zack du moins… il ressentait toujours inconsciemment Cloud, comme une présence dans son esprit. Et quand cette présence disparaissait, Zack le sentait vivement.

**« - Ne me repousse pas, Zack. » **Dit Cloud doucement, en couchant et plaçant ses mains sous sa tête.

**« - Je ne le fais pas. »**

Cloud soupira. **« - Ne me mens pas non plus. »**

**« - Cloud… » **Zack n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Tous les deux savaient que Cloud avait raison. **« - Je suis désolé. »**

Cette déclaration fut suivit par un échange de regard. **« - Je ne te demande pas d'être désolé, Zack. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Cloud se redressa en une position assise et le poussa à en faire de même. **« - Ca ne te ressemble pas de garder des choses pour toi. »**

**« - Pouah. » **Zack posa son front sur ses genoux. **« - Je vais **_**bien**_**. Je l'ai déjà dit à Tifa et à toi. J'essaie juste de régler tout cela, okay ? Je vais bien, je suis juste troublé. »**

**« - Bien. » **Chuchota presque Cloud, posant sa main sur Zack. **« - Ca me fait juste paniquer de te voir bouleverser. Tu es si heureux d'habitude… »**

Zack tourna la tête et lui offrit un faible sourire. **« - J'ai le droit d'avoir des mauvais jours, non ? »**

**« - Evidemment. » **Les doigts doux parcoururent paresseusement les cheveux de Zack, caressant doucement le cuir chevelu et démêlant les mèches noires. **« - Zack… ? »**

**« - Mhmm ? »**

**« - Tu ne vas pas ressembler à Sephiroth. »**

En sentant Zack se tendre sous sa main, Cloud sut qu'il avait deviné la cause exacte de l'état de détresse émotionnelle de son amant. Il hocha la tête et traça de lents cercles sur les omoplates de Zack, espérant le calmer. **« - Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, Zack. »**

**« - Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » **La voix de Zack était douce.

**« - Parce que Sephiroth était seul et cette solitude l'a rendu amer. Il ne savait pas comment aimer. » **Cloud se déplaça devant Zack pour rencontrer son regard. **« - Tu n'es pas seul… tu m'as moi, et Tifa, et Marlène et Denzel, qui t'adorent. Et je sais comment tu aimes. »**

**« - Et comment est-ce que j'aime ? »**

**« - Comme le feu. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - De tout ton cœur. Tu m'as aimé une fois Zack, alors je le sais. »**

**« - Tu sembles penser que je ne t'aime plus. » **Dit Zack avec un sourire désabusé. Cloud haussa les épaules.

**« - Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas l'important. L'important c'est que tu saches que jamais tu ne seras comme Sephiroth ou Genesis, ou même Angeal, parce que tu as beaucoup de personnes près de toi qui sont disposées à te soutenir. » **Cloud sourit doucement. **« - Maintenant arrête de paraître triste, okay ? Tu es mieux quand tu souris. »**

**« - Mais Cloud… »**

**« - Non. » **Le sourire était encore là, mais dans ses yeux il y avait l'étincelle de glace inébranlable que Zack connaissait si bien. **« - Pas de mais. Tu as été plus que ça dans ta vie… tu es un SOLDAT, par Ramuh. Tu as été témoins de la chute des trois plus grands SOLDATS que la Planète est connue, tu as **_**lutté**_** contre eux et tu as continué ta route et je te connais… et je sais que tu n'es pas assez faible pour permettre à ça de te corrompre. Tu es plus fort que ça. Tu sais exactement qui tu es et où tu vas et peut-être que je n'en sais pas beaucoup de ta vie avant que nous nous rencontrions sur cet hélicoptère, mais je sais que tu ne finiras pas comme eux. alors ne t'inquiète plus Zack. Tu iras bien. »**

Il y eut une longue pause. Les yeux de Cloud étaient à la fois durs et suppliants et un moment, Zack ne sut pas quoi dire… mais Cloud avait raison. Finalement, Zack fit un signe de tête et lui offrit un sourire timide. **« - Okay. »**

Cloud soupira, satisfait. **« - Et si jamais je refais cela… **_**te materner **_**à nouveau, tues-moi s'il te plait. »**

Zack rigola. **« - Okay. Bien que je ne puisse pas te promettre de le faire. »**

Cloud tapota son genou et se leva. **« - Alors espérons que ça n'arrivera jamais. » **Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bord du toit. **« - Reste là-haut aussi longtemps que tu veux, mais ne te plains pas demain si tu es fatigué. »**

Se souvenant des mots de Cloud un peu plus tôt, Zack fronça les sourcils. **« - Cloud… » **Dit-il mais le blond avait déjà disparu, étant retourné silencieusement dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

_Tu m'as aimé une fois, Zack. _Comment pouvait-il penser que ce n'était plus le cas ? Evidemment, leurs contacts intimes étaient rares entre eux, mais Zack n'aurait jamais imaginé que la rareté de contact entre eux fasse douter Cloud de la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Cela, décida Zack, ils devaient en parler immédiatement.

Il se dirigea vers le bord du toit et d'un petit bond, atterrit sur le tapis de la chambre. Il faisait froid, Zack ferma la fenêtre derrière lui et se déshabilla pour ne garder que ses sous-vêtements, notant que Cloud en avait fait de même. Et ensuite, il grimpa dans le lit du blond, passant un bras autour de la taille de Cloud et l'attirant contre sa poitrine.

Se penchant légèrement, Zack déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Cloud. **« - Je t'aime encore, idiot. » **Dit-il ses lèvres caressant la peau douce. **« - Ne l'oublie pas. »**

Cloud bougea et sourit. **« - Je ne le ferais pas. » **Dit-il.

_A suivre…_


	11. Sanctus

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 11**

**Sanctus**

**By Sono spiacente**

Ce ne fut qu'à Costa Del Sol que le soulagement s'installa vraiment. Peut-être que c'était dans leur nature de SOLDAT (ou AVALANCHE, dans le cas de Tifa), mais ils avaient tous une tendance à ne pas se réjouir trop tôt. Donc ce ne fut qu'après être en vue des plages océaniques, étincelantes et sablonneuses que Zack se permit de vraiment respirer.

**« - Nous avons un peu de temps avant que notre bateau parte, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-il, en s'approchant furtivement de Tifa.

**« - Oui, Zack. » **Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard méfiant. **« - Que veux-tu ? »**

**« - Nager. » **Vint la réponse rapide. **« - Et peut-être une glace. »**

Tifa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. **« - Tu ressembles à un enfant. » **Dit-elle en tapotant ses cheveux. **« - Comment as-tu l'intention d'aller nager ? Tu n'es pas habillé pour l'occasion. »**

**« - Ben… » **Zack fit une petite grimace. **« - Nous pourrions acheter des maillots de bain. »**

**« - Oh, tu as des gils sur toi ? » **Tifa haussa un sourcil. Zack rougit.

**« - Bien, non. »**

**« - C'est ce que je pensais. » **Elle sourit. **« - Ce n'est pas étonnant que Denzel et toi vous entendiez si bien, vous êtes pareils. »**

Cloud s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Zack. **« - Persistant aussi. » **Fit-il remarquer, le visage neutre. **« - Il n'abandonnera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu ce qu'il veut. »**

Zack fit la moue.

**« - Autant abandonné, alors. » **Dit Tifa en souriant. **« - Nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de détente, je pense. »**

Des milliers de gils et une demi-heure plus tard, Zack plongea tête la première dans l'océan et se délecta de la sensation de l'eau fraîche le long de son corps. Pour un garçon d'un petit village montagnard, il aimait l'océan et quand il vit ses compagnons s'approchaient, il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

**« - Venez les gars. » **Appela-t-il, ayant déjà l'eau à niveau de la taille. **« - C'est génial. »**

Tifa et Cloud échangèrent un regard sceptique, celui que Zack pouvait déchiffrer facilement. Ils étaient tous les deux des gens de la montagne aussi… _il semble qu'il y en a beaucoup ici, _pensa Zack. Et en toute honnêteté, l'ex-soldat n'était pas sûr que Cloud ait été une fois à la plage auparavant, sans parler de nager dans l'océan. Le blond regarda l'étendue d'eau d'un air incertain depuis la plage et Zack n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point le blond était vraiment blanc.

_Je devine que c'est dû à des années de travail nocturne dans Midgar, _pensa Zack, éclaboussant ses deux amis.

**« - Venez. » **Répéta-t-il en allant vers eux et prenant chacune de leurs mains dans les siennes. **« - Il n'y aura plus de moment comme maintenant. »**

Levant les yeux au ciel simultanément, Cloud et Tifa le suivirent dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient submergés jusqu'à la taille. La chair de poule apparu sur la peau de Cloud, mais ça ne sembla pas le gêner, alors Zack prit sur lui pour les éclabousser tous les deux.

**« - Détendez-vous tous les deux. » **Dit-il en les éclaboussant de plus en plus avec l'eau océanique. **« - Nous sommes à Costa del Sol bon sang ! »**

**« - Zack ! » **Dit Tifa, essuyant l'eau de ses yeux. **« - Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ? »**

Cloud, cependant, choisit une approche plus directe, il l'éclaboussa en retour et fit ensuite tomber Zack dans l'eau en l'attrapant par le genou, mais en rigola. Quand Zack émergea, il semblait assommé.

**« - Ho, Cloudy. » **Dit-il en secouant la tête pour égoutter ses cheveux. **« - Tu as… » **Il le regarda fixement pendant une fraction de seconde et sourit ensuite… et gloussa puis se mit à rire complètement. Et le rire de Zack était contagieux apparemment, parce que Tifa et Cloud se mirent également à rire, oublieux et ne se souciant pas du vacarme qu'ils provoquaient.

Quand ils se calmèrent, Zack avait l'impression que quelque en lui s'apaisa et que le fardeau sur ses épaules était moins lourd. **« - Hé. » **Dit-il doucement, en se couchant dans l'eau. **« - Je ne veux pas saper le moral, vraiment, mais merci… pour avoir fait tout ça pour moi. »**

Tifa sembla légèrement surprise. **« - Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois nous remercier. » **Dit-elle en lui lançant de l'eau sur son ventre. **« - Nous sommes tes amis, Zack. C'est ce que nous faisons. »**

**« - Allez aussi loin et presque mourir ? » **Demanda Zack, haussant un sourcil.

Cloud et elle échangèrent un autre coup d'œil. **« - Ouais. » **Répondirent-ils à l'unisson. **« - Je veux dire, peut-être pas les amis normaux. » **Continua Cloud. **« - Mais voyons les choses en face, Zack. Nous ne sommes pas normaux. Nous avons fait des choses dont la plupart des personnes ne peuvent même pas essayer de penser et cela change nos limites. » **Il se pencha sur lui, et dans un élan de spontanéité, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zack.

**« - En parlant de limite… » **Rit Zack en passant un bras autour de la taille de Zack. **« - Tu es bizarrement audacieux aujourd'hui. »**

Cloud fronça les sourcils pour cacher sa rougeur. **« - C'est une bonne journée. » **Marmonna-t-il et Zack embrassa son épaule.

**« - Je ne me plains pas. » **Dit l'ex-Soldat avec un sourire.

Tifa roula des yeux et les éclaboussa tous les deux. **« - Pas que je n'aime pas jouer la troisième roue du carrosse, mais nous devrions sortir de l'eau si vous voulez de la glace avant que nous prenions le bateau. »**

**« - D'accord ! » **S'exclama Zack, en libérant la taille de Cloud et se levant d'un bond. **« - Je crois que la valeur de la glace est sérieusement appréciable, à propos. »**

**« - Effectivement. » **Admit Tifa avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'océan, ramassant leurs vêtements et marchant à travers la plage. Cela faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que Zack avait sentit les grains de sable entre ses orteils et il avait l'intention d'un tirer le meilleur parti.

**« - Je ne vous ai déjà raconté mes missions durant mes vacances ? » **Demanda Zack, un sourire traversant son visage à ce souvenir. **« - C'était dérangeant sur le coup, mais assez drôle maintenant. »**

**« - Non. » **Dit Cloud, levant un sourcil. **« - Je suppose que tu vas nous mettre au courant ? »**

**« - Bien… » **Zack lança son pantalon autour de son cou, facilitant ainsi le transport de son Epée Broyeuse. **« - C'était après Junon… ça avait été une mission merdique… et je suppose que la Shinra a décidé que nous avions besoin de vacance. Mais… pendant que j'étais ici à me détendre, j'ai dû vaincre des ennemis sur la plage. » **Zack rigola et Cloud sourit. **« - Dans mon maillot de bain ! Aucune chemise, aucune épée… je les ai tués avec un **_**parasol**_**. »**

Tifa rigola. **« - Evidemment. » **Dit-elle, tapotant l'épaule de Zack. **« - Notre Zack, absolument courageux. »**

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille sans serrer. **« - Tu as raison, bébé. » **Dit-il. Cloud roula des yeux et fit semblant de bailler.

**« - Bon les gars, flirtez autant que vous voulez… moi je vais me chercher une glace. » **Dit le blond, mais le sourire sur son visage montra qu'il plaisantait. Zack lâcha Tifa et mit ses bras autour de la taille de Cloud, enterrant son visage dans le cou du blond. Cloud se déplaça et poussa Zack en riant doucement.

**« - Lâche-moi idiot. » **Dit-il en posant les mains sur les épaules de l'ex-soldat. Zack prit une de ses mains et embrassa les articulations et Cloud rougit faiblement.

**« - A vos ordres, madame. » **Dit Zack et il s'éloigna rapidement avant que Cloud ne puisse le frapper.

_Dieu, c'est bon d'être normal._

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de meilleur dans le monde que de rentrer chez soi, même si la maison était sale, la ville presque en ruine mais le Septième Ciel n'avait jamais semblait aussi charmant. Même Cloud semblait soulagé, en dépit du fait que le bar était devenu sa maison que récemment.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, même quand ils retirèrent leurs vestes et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. En dépit du fait qu'ils avaient dormis à North Corel, ils ressentaient encore de la lassitude provenant de la tension qu'ils avaient portaient si longtemps. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était détendu à l'intérieur d'eux, quelque chose qui était tendu depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient arrêté de remarquer sa présence.

Zack s'effondra sur le lit de Cloud presque immédiatement, marquant seulement une légère pause pour enlever ses bottes.

**« - Doux Shiva, il n'y rien de mieux qu'une maison. » **Gémit-il, enterrant son visage dans les oreillers et fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le matelas bouger et Cloud s'installa près de lui.

**« - Tu considères cet endroit comme ta maison ? » **Demanda doucement le blond, posant sa tête sur un de ses avant-bras.

**« - Bien sûr. » **Répondit Zack, un lent sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. **« - C'est la maison où mon cœur se trouve, et tout ça. »**

**« - Tu es un idiot. » **Murmura Cloud, mais son ton était chaud.

Renonçant à répondre, Zack attira Cloud contre lui et posa sa joue contre la clavicule du blond, appuyant ses lèvres au creux de sa gorge. Et quand les paumes de Cloud se posèrent en retour sur ses omoplates, Zack se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Te souviens-tu, Zack ?**

_Il est seul. Pas seul. La conscience infinie est dans son esprit, ça n'a pas de sens._

**Qui est là ?**

_C'est une pensée, non vocalisée, subitement existante dans chaque fragment de son esprit. C'est la Rivière de la Vie, réalise-t-il. C'est l'Energie de quelqu'un. C'est la terre sainte._

**Zack ?**

_Son propre esprit le surprend à répondre. _**Ici Aeris.**

_Il était entouré par un décor entièrement blanc, sans fin et infini. Il avait des changement de conscience, et maintenant, il y avait Aeris devant lui._

**Je ne pouvais pas te trouver, j'avais peur que tu te sois dispersé.**

_Comment suis-je ici ? Voulait-il demander. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais non. _**Jamais, **_répondit-il, son esprit fonctionnant de son propre chef. _**Elle me laisse tranquille maintenant, la plupart du temps.**

**La Rivière de la Vie est très agitée. **_La voix d'Aeris était calme, mais on pouvait y discerné du souci. _**Des choses que nous n'avions pas prévues arrivent.**

**Les restes ?**

_Zack baissa les yeux pour qu'il a lui aussi une forme. Mains sales, marquées par la bataille. Les siennes._

**Zack, tu dois partir.**

_La surprise le traversa et Zack réagit._** Allez où, bébé ? Nous sommes dans la Rivière de la Vie. Pas exactement un endroit où on va où on veut.**

**Tu n'écoute pas, Zackary Fair. Je te rends.**

_Zack fut surpris de nouveau et se rendit alors compte qu'un début de mémoire lui revenait. Une mémoire oubliée. La mort, c'est sa mort, sa renaissance. _**Peux-tu le faire ?**

**Je suis une Cetra. **_Dit Aeris et Zack sentit l'amusement qui émanait d'elle. _**Je peux le faire.**

**Mais mon corps…**

**Est dans un laboratoire au Wutai, en parfait état. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Zack.**

_La conscience se déplaça à nouveau, se blottissant contre lui et il se vit alors sur une table de laboratoire en acier, recouvert d'un drap blanc, des aiguilles plantés dans le corps. Il n'y avait aucune urgence, aucune acceptation simple et une poussée douce vers la lumière._

**Es-tu sûre ?**

**Je ne dis jamais rien de ce que je ne veux pas dire, **et il sentit son rire lui réchauffer le cœur.

**Allez Zack. Ce n'était pas ton tour.**

_Et ensuite, il se réveilla._

* * *

Zack se redressa, haletant, les doigts crispés autour de la couverture. Pas que le rêve avait été particulièrement effrayant… il était juste déconcertant pour avoir des fragments de souvenir s'attardant dans son esprit.

A côté de lui, Cloud était réveillé, les yeux bleus en alerte alors qu'il se redressait à son tour.

**« - Tout va bien ? » **Demanda-t-il, la voix encore ensommeillée. Zack acquiesça et se passa la main dans les cheveux, attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment.

**« - Je l'ai rêvé, Cloud. » **Dit-il, n'y croyant toujours pas complètement.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? »**

**« -** _**Ca**._ **Comment je suis revenu… je m'en souviens. J'ai rêvé de ça. Ca tellement plus de sens maintenant. »**

Cloud s'assit, ses doigts caressant inconsciemment sa cuisse. **« - … vas-tu me le dire ? » **Demanda-t-il après une pause. Zack cligna des yeux.

**« - Je… um, j'étais dans la Rivière de la Vie. » **Dit-il en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. **« - Aeris était là… elle m'a dit que la Rivière de la Vie était agitée donc elle me rendait. Ce n'était pas mon tour… » **Il plia ses doigts et leva les yeux vers Cloud. **« - Et ensuite, je me suis réveillé à Elysium. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas souvenu auparavant. »**

Le blond lui lança un long regard. **« - Aeris t'aimait vraiment. » **Dit-il, en tendant la main pour prendre celle de Zack dans les siennes. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et Cloud continua. **« - Je sais que je lui devais beaucoup, mais je n'avais pas idée de combien. »**

**« - Tu veux parler d'une dette. »** Dit Zack avec un doux rire. **« - Je lui dois ma **_**vie.**_** »**

**« - Je lui dois ta vie, aussi. » **Murmura Cloud, d'une voix douce.

Zack passa son autre main derrière la nuque de Cloud et l'attira à lui pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Après un moment, les mains de Cloud se posèrent sur les épaules du brun, glissèrent derrière son cou et vinrent prendre place entre ses omoplates. Et quand Zack l'embrassa, quand il passa sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure du blond, c'était Zack disant_ oui, je suis réel._

**« - Je n'irais plus nulle part. » **Marmonna l'ex-soldat, déplaçant ses lèvres sur la tempe de Cloud. **« - Je suis désolé pour toi, beauté, mais tu es coincé avec moi. »**

Cloud roula des yeux mais son sourire était aimant. **« - Tu es un idiot. » **Répondit-il, appuyant son front contre la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Zack. **« - Mais je t'aime quand même. »**

_A suivre…_


	12. Benedictus

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 12**

**Benedictus**

**By Sono spiacente**

Il était tard quand ils se réveillèrent. La lumière du soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre, donnant une lueur éthérée à la pièce, éclairant les particules de poussières qui voletait dans l'air et donnant une illusion vague que le temps s'était arrêté. Zack s'était réveillé le premier, Cloud étant toujours endormi à côté de lui, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Ils avaient rarement des moments comme celui-là, même il y a longteps quand Zack avait été SOLDAT 1e Classe et Cloud un membre de l'infanterie de la Shinra. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le luxe de dormir aussi longtemps qu'ils leur plaisaient, jusqu'à ce que ce soit la lumière du soleil qui les sorte de leurs rêves. De ce fait, cette expérience était vénérée de Zack. Pouvoir se réveiller à tout loisir aux coté de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé pour décrire ça, c'était _félicité_.

Un long moment plus tard, Cloud remua, le bout de ses doigts caressant la poitrine de Zack où sa main se trouvait. Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils et ensuite, les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, encore un peu endormi mais brillant.

**« - Bonjour. »** Marmonna-t-il, frottant sa joue contre Zack.

**« - Hé, beauté. » **Fit Zack en se pencha pour poser ses lèvres au-dessous de l'oreille de Cloud. Il était tôt, oui, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Cloud en ce moment… quelque chose de beau, de _vulnérable_ qui donnait envie à Zack ne jamais vouloir le laissait partir. Il était rare que Cloud laisse tomber sa garde.

Cloud se déplaça et porta ses doigts dans les cheveux de Zack. Il s'y attarda un moment et se baissa ensuite vers l'ex-Soldat, appuyant ses lèvres sur celles du brun pour un doux baiser… il n'y eut plus que de la vulnérabilité, il y eut aussi une presqu'hésitation qui était le Cloud et pas le Cloud qu'il connaissait. L'un d'eux soupira doucement, leurs lèvres se croissant à plusieurs reprises, Zack ne pouvait pas dire qui, mais ça n'importait pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent, simplement, pendant longtemps tandis que les mains exploraient soigneusement les contours de leurs corps. Cloud était différend, sensible dans des endroits où Zack ne se souvenait pas, les creux et les courbes de son corps ayant changés. _Cela fait trois ans,_ se rappela Zack et il entreprit d'apprendre par cœur le corps de Cloud du bout des doigts.

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **Demanda Zack, se détachant légèrement de lui. Les lèvres de Cloud étaient gonflées par les baisers, et ses joues rougirent légèrement alors qu'il faisait un signe de tête.

**« - Plus que bien. » **Dit-il, faiblement essoufflé.

Zack sentit un pincement dans son nombril, une pointe arde de désir coula dans ses veines et se dirigea vers son bas-ventre en une lente brûlure. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, c'était différent, moins patient, plus désireux et un besoin presque tangible était suspendu dans l'air.

Lentement, Zack se déplaça pour que Cloud soit sous lui, étendant le blond sur le lit. Coud ne protesta pas… c'était comme un retour en arrière, un cadence entre eux d'il y a longtemps. Zack déplaça ses lèvres en bas de la mâchoire de Cloud jusqu'à sa gorge, sa langue goûtant la peau et Cloud pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir plus de place.

**« - Ca m'a manqué. » **Murmura le blond, ses doigts faisant des dessins sur les épaules de Zack.

**« - Quoi, le sexe ? »**

**« - Non. » **Cloud sourit. **« - Juste que tu me touche. »**

Zack fit glisser sa main sous la chemise de Cloud et appuya sa paume contre l'estomac du blond, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

**« - Je t'aime. » **Murmura-t-il. Cloud l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ils étaient timides, presque. Ils avaient été séparé pendant longtemps, assez longtemps pour que le corps de l'autre devienne étranger, mais ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour réapprendre.

Zack déshabilla Cloud lentement, enlevant d'abord sa chemine, puis son pantalon. Cloud s'étendit sous lui, présomptueux, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu honte en présence de l'autre. Pas que Cloud ait à avoir honte de lui toute façon, il était beau dans ses vêtements en temps normal, avec une grâce forte et animale. Zack promena ses doigts sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il révélait, explorant la carte de ses côtes, le dessin de ses muscles. Familier sous certains aspects, mais différents dans d'autres… un territoire étranger que Zack ne pouvait plus attendre d'explorer.

Il retira ses propres vêtement rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu, sa peau appuyée contre celle de Cloud sous le doux tissu des draps. Il pouvait sentir l'érection du blond contre sa hanche, chaude et pressante et Cloud gémissait à chaque fois que Zack bougeait.

**« - Zack… » **La voix de Cloud se coupa dans sa gorge, mais c'était une voix qu'il reconnaissait, celle qu'il avait quand ils étaient pris dans une passion calme, languissante. La passion était toujours là, mais plus lourde maintenant… elle brûlait dans le bas-ventre de Zack, envoyant des secousses électriques dans ses veines.

**« - Tu es sûr ? »**

**« - Tais-toi. » **Gémit à moitié Cloud. **« - Veux-tu que je change d'avis ? » **Ses mains caressèrent les épaules de Zack. **« - Oui, je suis sûr. »**

Zack se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Plus tard, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence pendant longtemps, écoutant comment leurs battements de cœur revenaient à la normale. Cloud s'étira et se colla ensuite contre le corps de Zack, appuyant sa joue contre l'épaule de l'ex-soldat. **« - J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon. » **Marmonna-t-il, dessinant des petits dessins sur les cicatrices sur la poitrine de Zack.

Zack rigola et tendit le cou pour embrasser le front de Cloud. **« - Je te le rappellerais souvent alors. »** Dit-il et Cloud gloussa doucement contre lui. **« - Il est bon de t'entendre rire de nouveau. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Pendant longtemps, après que je suis revenu, tu ne riais plus. Ni souriait d'ailleurs. » **Zack roula sur le côté pour faire face à Cloud correctement, appuyant sa tête sur un bras.

**« - Oh. » **Cloud haussa les épaules, un mouvement maladroit de par sa position horizontale. **« - C'était avant que je ne te fasse entrer de nouveau dans ma vie. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Ouais je sais. C'est juste… ton rire m'a manqué. » **Il se redressa et balança ses jambes hors du lit. **« - Ne bouge pas. »**

Cloud roula sur le dos et posa son bras sur ses yeux alors que Zack se dirigeait vers la salle de bain à la recherche d'une serviette. Il y en avait une sur le sol de la douche et Zack la passa sous l'eau chaude un moment avant de retourner dans la chambre à coucher. Les draps étaient emmêlés autour de la taille de Cloud et Zack les fit glisser en bas de son corps pour passer le tissu humide sur l'estomac du blond.

**« - Pauvre type. » **Marmonna Cloud en prenant le tissu et se nettoyant lui-même. Zack sourit et retourna sous les draps, passant un bras autour de la taille de Cloud.

**« - Laisse-moi deviner… tu m'aimes quand même. »** Dit-il et Cloud gloussa.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et ils échangèrent un regard… aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment Tifa réagirait si elle entrait et ils ne voulaient pas savoir. Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant leur porte et l'instant d'après, un coup résonna.

**« - Les gars ? »**

Une longue pause et ensuite Zack parla. **« - Um… pas décent. » **Dit-il. **« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bébé ? »**

Tifa toussota, évidemment consciente de la situation. **« - Je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez un petit-déjeuner. Je le mettrais de côté pour vous, je suppose. » **Une seconde plus tard, ses pas se firent à nouveau entendre dans les escaliers et Zack poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**« - C'était maladroit. » **Dit-il.

Cloud hocha la tête avec amusement. **« - Hé, Zack. »**

**« - Hum ? »**

**« - Tu viens avec moi à l'église un peu plus tard ? » **Demanda le blond, passant son index sur une cicatrice sur les côtes de Zack.

**« - D'accord. » **Dit Zack et Cloud sourit.

_A suivre…_


	13. Agnus Dei

**Titre : **Lux Aeterna

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance, action…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, c'est malheureusement la propriété de _**Square Enix**_ et de _**sono spiacente**_. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note : **L'histoire se déroule après "Advent Children" mais il y aura quelques allusions à "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core"

**Lux Aeterna**

**Chapitre 1****3**

**Agnus Dei**

**By Sono spiacente**

Ca n'avait jamais vraiment été dans la nature de Cloud d'être spontané. Il était une sorte d'homme qui réfléchissait (d'habitude) aux choses, donc Zack n'était pas particulièrement craintif envers sa demande surprise d'aller à l'église… c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas ce que Cloud planifiait. Non, pas craintif, juste un peu nerveux.

**« - Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » **Demanda Zack pour la quatrième fois alors qu'il descendait de Fenrir devant le parvis de l'église.

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Tu verras. » **Répéta-t-il. **« - Tu ne veux pas y aller ? »**

**« - Non… c'est juste… bien, tu es secret et c'est bizarre. » **Zack suivit le blond en haut des marches et pénétra à sa suite dans l'église en ruine.

Cloud avait dû prévoir leur venu, parce que Zack n'avait jamais vu l'endroit comme cela. C'était éthéré, la lumière passée à travers les trous du plafond et faisait étinceler l'étendue d'eau. Ça ressemblait à un paysage étranger, tout était éclairé et lumineux et Zack ne savait pas s'il devait ressentir de la joie ou de la mélancolie.

**« - Wow. » **Murmura-t-il en s'avançant dans l'allée.

Cloud posa Tsurugi contre un des bancs de l'église et retira son armure, ses bottes. **« - C'est ainsi que je la ressens le mieux. » **Fit-il remarquer en enlevant son pull et en le laissant tomber sur le tas.

**« - Elle ? » **Demanda Zack. **« - Nous n'allons pas nager ? »**

**« - Aeris. » **Cloud plongea dans l'eau. **« - Il y a la Rivière de la Vie dans cette eau et ça a toujours été son endroit préféré. Peut-être que je suis fou, mais j'ai toujours été capable de la sentir ici. »**

**« - Oh. » **Zack regarda Cloud s'allongeait dans l'eau en fermant les yeux. **« - Alors… tu dois parler à Aeris ici ? »**

**« - **_**Nous devons**_** parler à Aeris ici. » **Corrigea le blond, en ouvrant les yeux. **« - Toi aussi, viens. »**

Lentement, Zack se mit à sourire et entreprit de se déshabiller docilement, entassant ses vêtements à côté de ceux de Cloud. Il se glissa dans l'eau et frissonna au changement de température et se frictionna les bras pour faire partir la chair de poule.

**« - Détends-toi. » **Dit Cloud en se redressant dans l'eau. **« - Ferme les yeux. Peux-tu sentir la Rivière de la Vie ? »**

Le brun ferma les yeux et inspirant profondément, écoutant. Et après un moment, il l'entendit… ou plutôt, ressentit, un bourdonnement qui résonnait dans son âme. C'était l'écho de la Rivière de la Vie, réalisa Zack, la résonnance de son moi intérieur avec l'être qui lui avait donné la vie.

**« - Ouais, je la sens. » **Dit-il doucement. L'instant d'après, la main de Cloud trouva la sienne sous l'eau.

**« - Écoute. »**

Zack sentit son rire. C'était bizarre… tout ce qu'il entendait était le clapotement de l'eau contre lui et Cloud, mais il sentait aussi un rire aussi clair qu'un tintement de cloche. C'était un son familier et inexplicablement, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'humidifier.

**« - Aeris. » **Chuchota-t-il.

_Oui, bêta._

Les yeux de Zack s'élargirent et rencontrèrent ceux de Cloud. **« - Comment… »**

**« - C'est plus facile pour les gens qui ont été dans la Rivière de la Vie auparavant. » **Dit Cloud en guise d'explication. **« - Nous résonnons plus profondément. »**

_Vous ne pouvez parler à personne cependant, juste moi._

**« - C'est parfait pour moi, bébé. » **Dit Zack, essayant de faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge. **« - Comment vas-tu ? »**

Un autre rire. _Parfaitement bien, je pense. _Dit-elle. _C'est un peu ennuyeux par moment. _Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Aeris, et il se couvrit la bouche pour cacher un sourire. _Es-tu bien, Zack ?_

**« - Oui. J'ai eu quelques mésaventures, mais je vais bien. » **Il rigola doucement, appuyant sa tête en arrière, contre les planches de bois cassées du plancher. **« - Je te dois beaucoup, Aeris. »**

_Oh, ne t'en fais pas. _Elle semblait amusée. _J'ai fais ce qui devait être fait. Ça n'avait jamais été ton heure pour mourir, de toute façon._

**« - Comment le sais-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il et Cloud serra sa main.

_Tu ne t'es pas dispersé. Quand on rejoint la Rivière de la Vie, on perd tous ses sens, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as gardé ta conscience. C'est ainsi que je l'ai su._

**« - Oh. » **Zack ne savait pas quoi dire. **« - Alors, comment ça se fait que tu as gardé la tienne ? »**

**« - Elle est une Cetra. Une Ancienne. » **La voix de Cloud était calme. **« - C'est pour ça qu'elle garde sa conscience. »**

_Exactement. _Fit Aeris en gloussant. _Et vous parler évidemment. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien._

**« - Alors je viendrais te voir souvent. » **Dit Zack.

Une longue pause, et quand Aeris parla, elle parut triste. _J'ai bien peur que tu ne le feras pas, _dit-elle et Zack et Cloud échangèrent un regard surpris.

**« - Pourquoi pas ? » **Demanda Cloud.

_Parce que tu reste ancré dans le passé, _répondit Aeris, sa voix était calme et douce. _Cet endroit, moi… ça te retient. Tu as besoin d'aller de l'avant Cloud._

**« - Non ! » **Zack parut presque surpris par la ferveur dans la voix de Cloud. **« - Aeris, non. Ne dit pas ça. »**

_C'est maintenant que ça doit être fait, Cloud. Tu as besoin d'avancer._

Cloud semblait éperdu. **« - J'ai l'impression que je te perds de nouveau. » **Dit-il et la douleur dans sa voix était navrante. **« - Mais Aeris ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas rester ainsi ? »**

_Cloud…_ Aeris paraissait encore plus triste maintenant. _Ce chapitre de ta vie est terminé. Tu ne fais plus parti d'AVALANCHE, tu diriges un service de livraison. Tu as Tifa et Zack, tu as besoin d'avancer. De changer. Tu as appris que tu le pouvais et maintenant tu as besoin de le faire et vivre ta vie._

**« - Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être une partie de ça ? » **Cloud était désespéré maintenant. **« - Ne fais pas ça, Aeris. »**

Zack resta silencieux. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il pouvait faire ou dire pour rendre ça plus facile, c'était juste entre Cloud et Aeris. Zack n'en faisait pas parti.

_Il est temps de te développer, Cloud. Je veillerais sur toi… sauf que tu ne le sauras pas._

Il y eut un long silence. Zack regardait les émotions traversaient le visage de Cloud… du désespoir à la tristesse, à l'amertume et ensuite finalement, à la résignation. Il retira sa main de celle de Zack et la passa dans ses cheveux. **« - Bien. » **Dit-il, tranquillement et froidement. **« - Je regrette que cela doive être ainsi, mais je sais que tu ne céderas pas. »**

_Non, je ne le ferais pas. _Un rire doux. _Je serais ici. pense s'y juste comme de la dissimulation._

**« - Je t'aime, tu sais. » **Dit Cloud. **« - Tu me manqueras. »**

_Je sais chéri. Je t'aime aussi. _

Et subitement, Zack se rappela de quelque chose. **« - Hé Aeris. » **Dit-il en se redressant.

_Oui, Zack ?_

**« - Je suis désolé pour ta liste. » **Zack se frotta la nuque, légèrement honteux. **« - J'avais l'intention de le faire… de revenir. Je me suis juste un peu égarer. »**

Aeris rigola, et un doux sentiment l'envahit. _Je sais, _dit-elle. _Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé. Je regrette vraiment que tu n'es pas reçu mes lettres cependant._

Zack sourit. **« - Merci bébé. »**

_Évidemment. _Elle semblait plus légère maintenant. _Au revoir, vous deux. Faites attention. Vivez._

**« - Au revoir, Aeris. Nous te reverrons un jour. »**

Et ensuite, l'église devint silencieuse, un peu plus sombre et Zack pouvait dire qu'Aeris avait disparu. Cloud était silencieux, tendu… et son regard était presque le même qu'il avait le jour où Zack était réapparu.

**« - Hé, beauté. » **Dit-il, en tendant le bras pour toucher l'épaule de Cloud. **« - Comment tu te sens ? »**

Cloud rigola amèrement. **« - Pourquoi est-ce que ceux que j'aime me quittent ? » **Demanda-t-il, rencontrant le regard de Zack. **« - Pourquoi ça ? »**

**« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit équitable. » **Dit Zack doucement. **« - Tu as Tifa et Marlène et Denzel et tout tes amis d'AVALANCHE. Et moi, peut-être que je ne compte pas, mais je ne compte partir nulle part. »**

Cloud hocha la tête, offrant un demi-sourire au brun. **« - Bien sûr que tu compte. » **Répondit-il. **« - Je suis juste un idiot. J'irais bien. »**

**« - Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Pas immédiatement, du moins. Mais je sais que tu iras mieux. » **Zack sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Cloud. **« - Tu es un soldat de cavalerie, gamin. »**

**« - Ouais, ouais. » **Cloud repoussa la main de Zack. **« - Sortons d'ici. »**

**« - Bien. » **Acquiesça Zack, ils remirent leurs vêtement et se dirigèrent vers Fenrir tandis que le brun passa un bras autour des épaules du blond.

**« - Il y aura toujours un lendemain. » **Dit-il. Cloud sourit en hochant la tête et ensemble, ils marchèrent dan la lumière du soleil.

_Fin

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

**POV Zack**

Je ne mentais pas quand je lui ai dit ça. Qu'il y avait toujours un lendemain, je veux dire. C'est ma nouvelle philosophie de la vie… ne prenez pas la vie au sérieux aussi, mais ne la considérez pas comme allant de soi non plus, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand ça disparaitra. Cloud va bien maintenant… il ne voit plus Aeris, mais il va bien. Il le sera toujours.

Quant à moi, j'essaie de ne pas vivre dans le passé. Il n'y a aucune garantie que je vive pour toujours, donc je profite du temps que j'ai _vraiment_. J'ai une nouvelle vie. J'ai Cloud, j'ai Tifa, j'ai Marlène et Denzel et je suis vivant, qui est à peu près la chose la plus stupéfiante qui ne m'ai jamais arrivé. Je n'ai jamais cru aux miracles, mais être vivant est la chose la plus proche d'un miracle que j'ai jamais vu.

Et cinq ans, huit ans, dix ans plus tard, je me réveillerais aux côtés de Cloud et il sera encore endormi et je remercierais n'importe quel dieu de l'avoir vivant près de moi. Tout ce que nous avons est notre amour et les mains que nous devons y donner et je projette de lui donner tout ce que j'ai, les deux mains incluses. Et je serais heureux.

Parce que je l'ai.

Parce que je suis ici.

Parce que je suis vivant.

Et il se réveillera et me regarda avec ses yeux bleus comme le typhon où brillera une lumière éternelle et quand je me pencherais pour l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, je saurais que si jamais y'a un endroit où je suis destiné à être, c'est juste ici, à ses côtés et entouré par les gens que j'aime.

Je n'ai jamais vu de vrais miracles, mais cela ?

C'en est probablement un.

_Fin_


	14. PARTIE II : It Begins

**Titre : **Black Star

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **Romance un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Black Star****, White Night**

**Chapitre 1**** : It Begins**

**By sono spiacente**

Une chose à savoir sur la félicité, c'est qu'elle ne reste jamais très longtemps. C'était un fait que Zack connaissait bien, au SOLDAT, il ne fallait pas se permettre d'être content de soi-même. Alors après des années, où il avait marché sur la pointe des pieds, attendant que les ennuis arrivent, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sentir pleinement rassuré de leur bonheur ensemble ?

Ils étaient vraiment heureux, aussi. Le chemin avait été long pour y parvenir, ils avaient dû passer du statut de presque-étrangers à amants, mais Cloud et lui avaient réussis. Bien, il y avait encore quelques erreurs et des choses à apprendre, mais n'était-ce pas pareil dans toutes les relations ? Il y avait toujours quelque chose à apprendre et il y avait beaucoup de chose sur Cloud que Zack ne savait pas. Et il ne _voulait_ pas vraiment tout savoir, il voulait juste avoir du temps pour être capable d'apprendre.

**« - Hé. »**

Une voix douce arracha Zack à son presque-rêve et le ramena dans le monde réel. **« - Mmph. Bonjour. »** Répondit-il, se tournant sur le dos et levant les yeux vers Cloud. **« - Quelle heure ? »**

**« - Presque dix heures. »**

**« - Merde, Tifa va m'écorcher. » **Fit Zack en se redressant brusquement, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le lit. **« - A la réflexion, je ne crois pas que je veuille la voir tellement. »** C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Cloud avait complètement revêtu son équipement de livraison. **« - Tu vas quelque part ? »**

**« - C'est lundi, évidemment que je vais quelque part. Certains d'entre nous ont des entreprises à faire fonctionner. »** Répondit Cloud et Zack pouvait à peine entendre la taquinerie dans sa voix. **« - J'ai seulement deux livraisons à faire aujourd'hui, alors je pourrais revenir aux alentours de midi. »**

**« - Okay. »** Avec un sourire paresseux, Zack se redressa et emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux de Cloud, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser. **« - Ne sois pas absent trop longtemps. »**

Cloud sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux, réparant les dommages causés par les doigts de Zack. **« - Je reviendrais. »** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**« - Dépêche-toi de revenir. »** Répondit Zack, ne bougeant pas du lit alors que la porte se refermait derrière Cloud.

C'était ainsi que ça se passait. Autosatisfaction. Calme, relaxation et tous ces adjectifs qui signifiaient la même chose, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter au sujet de la menace constante de mort, que sa vie allait bien, qu'il pouvait vivre normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement qu'un ex-SOLDAT pouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pensée de la colère de Tifa devint trop forte pour permettre à Zack de flemmarder au lit plus longtemps et rejeta les couvertures avant de se diriger vers l'armoire._ Shiva_, pensa-t-il, _dormir ainsi est bizarre._ Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait vraiment auparavant, surtout parce qu'il était habitué au temps militaire, qui exigeait d'être réveillé à six heures du matin. Mais seulement, après ces mois passés au Septième Ciel, il se sentait assez confortablement pour rester au lit plus longtemps.

Une douche brève et ensuite Zack descendit, se préparant à la colère de Tifa. Pas que Tifa soit une personne très colérique, typiquement, mais il se levait à dix heures et il y avait du travail à faire… bien, Zack était prêt à rencontrer son employeur, pour ainsi dire.

**« - J'espère que tu t'es préparé à une longue journée. » **Fut la première chose que lui dit Tifa quand il entra dans la cuisine. **« - Parce que tu as beaucoup à faire et pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire. »**

Il se frotta la nuque d'un air penaud. **« - Désolé ? »**

**« - Ne t'excuse pas, mets-toi juste en route ! »** Tifa lui plaqua une liste de course contre sa poitrine et sourit. **« - Mais si tu ne fais pas tout… »**

**« - Okay, okay ! » **Rapidement, Zack se saisit de la liste et l'examina. C'était fondamentalement des choses pour réapprovisionner le bar alors qu'il parcourait la liste, des bouteilles de Vodka, du Rhum blanc, cette merde Wutaian qui avait goût de goudron. Cacahuètes. Biscuits salés. **« - C'est tout ? Courses ? »**

**« - Oh non. Nello est malade aujourd'hui, donc tu seras de corvée nettoyage du bar aussi. »**

**« - Quooii ? Tifa ! »**

Toute réponse qu'il reçu fit un torchon lançait sur sa tête, que Zack prit comme le signal qu'il devait se mettre en route. C'était une journée agréable dehors, enfin, aussi agréable que Midgar pouvait l'être. C'était une ville industrielle après tout. Mais il faisait relativement ensoleillé et pas très froid, donc Zack décida de marcher au lieu de prendre la camionnette dans laquelle Tifa avait investit après trop d'accident rencontré sur le chemin de la maison.

Etant devenu le "coursier" attitré de Tifa depuis presque une année, c'était donc presque normal que les gens du marché le connaisse de vue. Oh, de temps en temps, il y avait de nouveaux commerçants, mais il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour apprendre. Ce n'était pas différent ce jour-là, l'homme au comptoir, dont le nom était Lass mais préférait être appelé Joey (une chose sur laquelle Zack n'avait jamais posé de question), le salua avec le sourire alors qu'il lui donnait sa liste d'achat.

**« - Tifa t'envoie encore faire son sale travail ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Bien sûr. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour je pourrais y échapper. »** Répondit Zack en rigolant. **« - Je me demande ce qu'elle fait pendant que je suis sorti ? »**

**« - Elle lit probablement des magazines et se détend. » **Dit Joey. **« - C'est bien pour se tenir au courant des problèmes mondiaux actuels. En parlant de ça… tu as entendu parler des dérangements aux alentours de la ville ? »**

**« - Dérangements ? Uh, non. »**

**« - La rumeurs dit que des monstres sont morts là-bas. Ordinairement ce ne serait pas un problème, personne ne veut de monstres aux alentours, mais certaines personnes commencent à penser que cela pourrait être quelque chose de plus mauvais. Plus fort, tu sais. »**

Bien, ce n'était pas bon. **« - Quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu ? »** Demanda Zack, se penchant sur le comptoir.

**« - Non. Un groupe de chasseur est parti il y a environ une semaine, mais ils ne sont pas encore revenus. »**

Super. Donc les monstres mourraient _et_ il y avait une équipe de chasseur manquante. Zack fit un effort sur lui-même pour se rappeler qu'il n'était plus un SOLDAT… il était un civil maintenant et ce n'était pas _son_ devoir d'aller enquêter sur chaque rumeur de Grand Mal qui surgissait dans la ville. Si les menaces commençaient à devenir réelles pour la ville, bien sûr, Cloud et lui pourraient devoir intervenir, mais il n'irait pas à la rencontre du problème. Pas quand les choses allaient si bien.

**« - Hein. Bien, garde-moi informé, d'accord ? »** Zack prit son paquet d'alcool et de gâteaux et sourit, offrant un salut à Joey. **« - Au revoir, Joey. »**

**« - A la prochaine. » **Répondit Joey alors que Zack se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Durant tout le chemin jusqu'au Septième Ciel, Zack essaya diligemment _de ne pas_ penser à ce que provoquait les dérangements hors de Migdar. _Civil, civil, civil_, se répétait-il, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, parce que de toute façon, il y pensait quand même. La meilleure situation serait que c'était l'œuvre vigilante de quelqu'un qui voulait protéger la ville la seconde possibilité était qu'un monstre plus fort se nourrissait d'autres monstres, mais finirait par mourir quand ses réserves de nourriture seraient épuisées. Le pire scénario à envisager était que quelque chose aiguisait ses connaissances sur l'étendue sauvage avant de faire une attaque sur la ville… mais c'était quelque chose que Zack ne voulait même pas considérer.

Ce fut donc avec un inquiétude qu'il pénétra dans le bar par la porte arrière, et Tifa remarqua le changement d'humeur presque immédiatement. **« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »** Demanda-t-elle, prenant les sacs et rangeant les bouteilles sous le comptoir. **« - Tu sembles assez menaçant. »**

**« - Ahh, je pense juste trop. »** Répondit Zack, à la fois à lui-même et à elle.

**« - Sur ? »**

**« - Joey m'a parlé des dérangements à l'extérieur de Midgar. Je suppose que le SOLDAT en moi veut y aller et enquêter, mais le civil en moi me dit que ce n'est plus mon travail. »**

Tifa haussa un sourcil et se penchant sur le bar en face de lui, commença à essuyer la surface avec un chiffon. **« - Bien, si tu veux y aller, vas-y. »** Dit-elle. **« - Pas immédiatement, je voulais parler de plus tard, ce week-end par exemple ou plus tard. Emmène Cloud avec toi, je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux de changer un peu sa routine. »**

Zack posa ses mains contre le bois et grimaça quand elles en revinrent collantes. **« - Probablement. Ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir faire taire le SOLDAT. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça passe ou ça ne passe pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ne le laisse pas t'empêcher de dormir la nuit. » **Tifa lui lança alors le chiffon à la figure. **« - Nettoie-moi cet endroit, ça t''aidera à t'occuper l'esprit. »**

Docilement, Zack commença à nettoyer la partie principale du bar. Il se fit une petite note mentale d'apprécier un peu plus Nello, parce qu'après une soirée, certains déversements accidentels et des textures bizarres rendaient les tables et le plancher dégoûtant et sales. Il venait de nettoyer les tables et s'apprêtait à s'attaquer au plancher quand Cloud entra, enlevant ses lunettes de protection et retirant ses gants.

**« - Je suis rentré. Elle te fait nettoyer maintenant, aussi ? »** Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets. Zack lui fit une grimace.

**« - Bienvenu. Nello est malade, alors je suis de corvée de nettoyage. » **Dit-il. **« - Ce n'est pas si terrible… ça me rappelle le SOLDAT, quand j'étais un bleu. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne saurais pas. Ai-je manqué quelque chose d'intéressant ? »**

**« - J'en ai déjà parlé à Tifa. » **Dit Zack en posant le balai à franche contre le mur et venant rejoindre Cloud au bar. **« - Mais Joey m'a parlé d'une agitation bizarre à l'extérieur des limites de la ville, dans les plaines arides. Mon instinct naturel me doit d'aller vérifier mais… »**

**« - Mais ? »** Demanda Cloud. **« - Si tu veux aller vérifier, fais-le. Qu'en penses-tu ? »**

**« - Tifa a suggéré le week-end. »**Dit-il en tapotant des doigts sur le comptoir. **« - Tu veux venir ? Les choses sont un peu ennuyante ici ces derniers temps. »**

**« - Non. »** Zack fut presque surprit par la fermeté du ton de Cloud. **« - J'en ai terminé avec ça. je ne dis pas que tu dois l'être… tu es SOLDAT après tout. Mais cette chasse et cette enquête vont mener à des réponses aux questions qui ne sont pas les miennes. »**

Zack fit lentement un signe de tête. **« - Je peux le comprendre. »** Dit-il après une pause. **« - Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire pareil. »**

**« - Tu n'as pas à le faire Zack. C'est dans ton sang de vouloir protéger les gens. » **Cloud se leva et se pencha ensuite vers Zack pour l'embrasser sur le front. **« - Je dois aller faire ma seconde livraison, mais nous pourrons en reparler… peut-être quand je rentre ? »**

**« - Bien sûr, chéri. »** Avec un sourire, Zack alla récupérer son balai brosse, disposé à laver le plancher. **« - Dépêche de revenir de nouveau. »**

**« - Je le ferais. »** Dit Cloud, en lui rendant son sourire et en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, la bonne humeur s'évapora du visage de Zack… il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quoi que ce soit. Enfin, à chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait dans sa vie, c'était toujours "tout ou rien", il n'y avait jamais de terrain d'entente avant qu'ils ne se battent.

S'il avait dû deviner, Zack aurait dit que cela allait être un problème.

Il aurait eu raison.

_A suivre…_


End file.
